El Chico del Distrito 12
by Adrix Mellark
Summary: Si tuviste la oportunidad de leer "Capitulo 28 El Final Inexistente de Sinsajo", esta historia la complementa desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Es una breve historia del final de la guerra contada por el chico del pan-"Peeta Mellark"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos tributos adictos al mundo de los Juegos del Hambre creado por Suzanne Collins, les traigo de nueva cuenta una pequeña historia contada por mí, pero que la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la antes mencionada con excepción de los de mi propia autoría. Para los que ya me conocen esta historia está relacionada con otra que ya se encuentra aquí denominada "**_**Capitulo 28 El final inexistente de Sinsajo**_**", solo que esta historia está bajo el punto de vista del chico del Pan ósea Peeta Mellark. También les comento que a la par estoy publicando una historia sobre Gale y Madge denominada "**_**Desencuentros**_**", la cual espero también puedan pasar a leerla. Espero sus reviews, por cierto se que es algo mini, pero los siguientes tendrán mas contenido, gracias x su preferencia!**

**PROLOGO**

Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark en estos dieciocho años que tengo he sido muchas cosas… durante mis primeros dieciséis fui hijo y hermano de una familia de panaderos provenientes del Distrito 12 del Panem, fui un estudiante promedio, un elemento del equipo de luchas de la escuela, en fin además de todo eso estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica de la Veta.

Estos dos últimos años he podido desempeñarme en otros ámbitos, fui tributo de Los Juegos del Hambre en las ediciones 74 y 75, fui el chico amoroso, el chico del pan, fui actor para el Capitolio, además de ser amigo, supuesto novio, prometido y esposo de Katniss Everdeen.

He sido golpeado, magullado, sacudido y maltratado en mi paso por las dos arenas, fui torturado y secuestrado por el capitolio, fui encarcelado y tratado por mi estado mental en el Distrito 13, fui un soldado del pelotón 451 del regimiento del Distrito 13.

Hoy en día solo soy un chico que regresa a medias a lo que antes era su hogar, soy una persona con secuelas físicas y mentales que hicieron estragos en mi durante estos últimos dos años de mi vida, aun no se qué va a ser de mi vida, puesto que aun ni siquiera he bajado del tren que me lleva al Distrito 12. Solo espero tener la suficiente fortaleza para poder enfrentarme a lo que me espera…

Katniss ella se encuentra viviendo en lo que queda de nuestro Distrito, me gustaría poder estar con ella, estrecharla contra mí, besarla….. Pero…se que va a ser difícil poder volver a ser lo que éramos antes de ser sido Tributos… de hecho se perfectamente que eso no podrá ser, la última vez que la vi, después de clavarle una flecha a la Presidenta Coin, yo…. Bueno nadie se esperaba tal acto, se que ella estaba muy alterada por la muerte de Prim, tan así que quiso suicidarse. Ella ha estado en tratamiento con el Dr Aurelius, yo sospecho que ella pudiera estar igual o peor que yo en este momento….. bueno eso lo descubriré cuando mi tren arribe a mi hogar…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, mil gracias por sus coments, sus story alerts para esta historia como para su predecesora. No saben cómo me llena de alegría ser partícipe de una nueva historia, siempre me pregunte como habrá sido la recuperación de este nuevo Peeta después de su secuestro, por lo cual me hice a la tarea de recrearlo en mi cerebro y plasmarlo aquí. Les comento y les hago una atenta invitación a pasar por mi otra publicación titulada "**_**DESENCUENTROS**_**" sobre THG, de verdad que me he esforzado en escribir ambos a la par y les comento también que en cierto momento de las historias habrá con **_**Crossover **_**, espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo y les pido porfa chequen "**_**DESENCUENTROS**_**" ,por cierto quien quiera tener un mayor contacto con esta autora por face estoy la mayor parte del día y siempre estoy hablando de THG en los foros… si quieren mi nombre del face se los paso por mensaje sale xoxo!**

**LLEGADA**

He llegado a la estación de mi Distrito, de mi Hogar. Han pasado ya varios meses de tratamiento con el Dr Aurelius y por fin llego el día en el que pude regresar de nueva cuenta a mi lugar de origen, el sol no tarde en ocultarse.

Haymitch prometió recogerme en la estación para ayudarme a acomodarme de nueva cuenta en mi casa. Me desespero un poco por su tardanza pero no me desespero puesto que quiero pensar que al menos viene andando algo borracho. No tardo en divisarlo a unos cuantos metros.

-Hey chico….- Me dice un hombre más o menos con pinta de no estar tan sobrio como esperaba, pero que al fin y al cabo se alegra por mi llegada- Vamos a casa, de paso te invito un trago- me recibe con un abrazo …..Mi mentor…el buen Haymith siempre tan considerado para con chicos que tiene a su cargo; claro que hago caso omiso y esbozo una sonrisa que le indica que me alegro de verlo de nueva cuenta.

Caminamos a través de la ciudad, la cual se ve como la vi en los Propos del Distrito 13, la ciudad esta más desierta de cómo la recordaba, los destrozos de las casas, comercios y edificios es terrible, nos hacemos paso entre las cenizas y lo que queda aun de algunos cuerpos calcinados.

Ya es algo tarde cuando diviso a lo lejos la Aldea de los Vencedores, esta parece no haber sufrido ningún daño por las bombas; me alegra saber que al menos no tendré que llegar a pedir albergue en alguna otra casa. Durante nuestro trayecto no hablamos mucho, no se creo que a veces las palabras sobran y tal vez mañana o en un par de días después de que me instale de nueva cuenta pueda ponerme al día. Justo cuando me voy a despedir de Haymitch y rechazando de antemano el trago que me tenia prometido me detengo en seco y volteo a ver la casa de Katniss, parece desolada, las luces del vestíbulo estaban apagadas, las cortinas de las ventanas están cerradas. Pareciera que nadie habita ahí, volteo a ver a Haymitch y le suplico con la mirada me diga cómo se encuentra.

Frunce el seño y me aparta la mirada-Ella no está muy bien que digamos, ella está recluida en su casa desde que llego al 12….lo único que sé es que parece muerta en vida según Sae- No me siento capaz de seguir la conversación con Haymitch al respecto, me duele mucho saber que ella esta así y me siento incapaz de no poder correr a su casa y sacarla de su letargo, de poder abrazarla, de cuidarla y decirle que estoy aquí por ella.

Al no poder seguir con la conversación solo me despido de Haymith y prometo visitarlo al día siguiente. En la entrada del vestíbulo hecho un vistazo de nueva cuenta hacia la casa de Katniss tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida, pero aparentemente no hay nada, suspiro resignado a que tal vez mañana pudiese averiguar algo con Sae, mientras me dispongo a girar la perilla de la puerta principal de mi casa.

Al parecer la casa sigue intacta, esta tal como la deje el día que nos enviaron al Capitolio para el Vasallaje, pude comprobar que mis utensilios para hornear siguen en la cocina y que la ropa que me dio Portia sigue aun en mi cómoda. Pese a que todo sigue en su lugar, y aparentemente no ha cambiado nada, siento una soledad inmensa al verme aquí solo en esta enorme casa, en la cual yo quería que mis padres vivieran conmigo, pero mi padre al ser un poco testarudo y orgulloso no acepto puesto que él creía que esta casa me la había ganado yo, por mis meritos al ser vencedor en los Juegos del Hambre y que en algún momento me casaría y pronto haría mi propia familia. Ya no tengo a nadie, lo único que pudiera quedarme es Katniss, pero en este momento no quiero aferrarme a la idea de un idilio amoroso con ella, puesto que aunque aún tengo flashbacks me es confusa la relación que teníamos. Estoy cansado y agobiado de preguntas que serán respondidas a su debido tiempo, así que lo que hago es quitarme la ropa que traía en el viaje, me puse la pijama y me dispuse a dormir.

Al día siguiente despierto antes del alba y amanezco un poco aturdido por la pesadilla que me acompaño toda la noche, podía ver las llamas inundando mi antiguo hogar, avasallando con la panadería de mi familia, mis padres y hermanos calcinándose y haciéndose polvo mientras los veía desde la acera de la calle, podía incluso sentir las llamas quemándome por dentro. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha, me visto con unos pantalones negros algo desgastados y una camisa blanca.

Tengo en mente en ir al bosque, si no es algo habitual en mi el poder recorrer el territorio de Katniss, pero tengo en mente un plan, más bien es un homenaje para Prim, se que a Katniss le gustaría tener algo más tangible y se exactamente que hacer al respecto por lo cual llevo conmigo una carretilla. Y es que al ser la primera vez que puedo verla después de meses de tratamiento psiquiátrico es un aliciente el poder verla, espero que lo que me dijo Haymitch sea alguna alucinación ocasionada por el alcohol, me dolería mucho poder verla en ese estado, mientras me conduzco hacia el bosque ya que pase la valla solo espero que su condición no esté tan deplorable o peor aun que ella se encuentre igual o peor que Annie Cresta durante nuestra estancia en el Capitolio. Una vez que me dedico a la búsqueda me siento aparentemente relajado, me imagino a Katniss en su ambiente, cazando, recolectando plantas o bayas; y es cuando los arbustos que estaba buscando aparecen frente a mí, detrás de unas rocas, ahí se encuentran los arbustos de Primroses, solo encuentro que hay blancos y amarillos, aun con pequeños brotes que se formaran en flores próximamente, las desentierro con cuidado para que las raíces no se dañen. Desentierro un par de ellas para plantarlas en la casa de Katniss.

Sigo de nuevo mi trayecto hacia la Aldea de los Vendedores con una carga de Primroses en mi carretilla; me siento inquieto, expectante y emocionado al mismo tiempo; solo espero que ella sienta que una parte de su pequeña hermana esta con ella cada que vea los Primroses. Llego a la Aldea e inmediatamente voy a mi casa por una pala y enseguida me posiciono en el lateral de su casa; miro al cielo y apenas los rayos del sol hacen su aparición. Empiezo a cavar para poder plantar los arbustos y estos puedan crecer aquí. Oigo la puerta de la casa abrirse y unos pasos hacia donde me encuentro, se detiene en seco y me ve: Katniss.

-Has vuelto- Su mirada se posa en mi tratando de memorizar cada fracción de mi rostro.

-El doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.- Claro que me daba un poco de pena confesarle que le rogué miles de veces al Dr Aurelius que me dejara regresar al Distrito 12, no podía seguir allá sin saber de ella, la extrañaba demasiado y eso me estaba matando. Y si extrañaba a mi chica en llamas, pero esta versión un poco descuidada y sucia de ella hace que yo frunza el seño mientras me detengo a ver las capas de suciedad que tiene no solo su cabello, también su rostro y sus manos, al parecer en su ropa también. Ella se percata de mi detenimiento y fija mirada en la suciedad que la embarga, su semblante cambia de sorpresa por mi presencia a enojo, lo noto puesto que aparta un mechón de sus cabellos para verme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-se muestra a la defensiva.

-Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella. Se me ocurrió que podríamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa.-Señalo debajo de las ventanas de su casa donde he empezado a hacer los huecos para plantar los arbustos que he traído.

Ella lleva su mirada de confusión hacia mi carretilla para comprobar lo que le he dicho, parece detener su mirada a los arbustos, sus ojos dilatados y el que contenga la respiración me indica que algo está mal, que tal vez pudiese tener un ataque o que tal vez me puede gritar, pero su semblante cambia inmediatamente a uno serio y sin quitar la vista de las Primroses asiente y regresa a su casa. Puesto que no hubo algún incidente creo que es mejor que empiece a enterrar los arbustos antes de que se sequen, el sonido de que se rompe algo dentro de la casa me inquieta un poco, no sé si sea reacción por el regalo que le hice, no sé si se ha hecho daño o algo peor. Cuando me dispongo a ingresar a su casa, oigo sus pasos hacia el segundo piso y la ventana de su recamara abrirse. Me tranquilizo un poco y vuelvo de nueva cuenta a mi trabajo; y cuando termino regreso a mi casa.

Recorro la cocina y puesto que no hay nada que comer me dirijo a la calle para comprar provisiones para la casa. En mi camino siento cierta curiosidad por pasar por la Veta, mientras me adapto al escenario actual en el cual algunas personas buscan entre los escombros algo que les sirva o las personas que limpian las zonas destruidas, me percato que he llegado a cierto punto que hasta entonces yo creí destruido: El Quemador. Este lugar en el cual Katniss comerciaba con su botín de caza, ha sido reconstruido desde sus cimentos, claro aún le falta pintura y algunos detalles insignificantes pero la cantidad de personas que circulan en este no percatan de esos ínfimos detalles. Puesto que mi curiosidad se incrementa me adentro a este edificio y camino entre las personas, las cuales me reconocen, unas me señalan, otras me saludan y me dan la mano, otras se me acercan y me dan fruta, leche y cereales; los acepto para no desairarlos y les agradezco sus atenciones. Es cuando llego al puesto de Sae la Grasienta, está acompañada de una niña que al parecer por su edad es su nieta.

-Peeta, muchacho pero que alegría tenerte de nueva cuenta con nosotros en el Distrito, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-su sonrisa me conforta, muchos de aquí se alegran de que haya vuelto a casa.

-Ayer en la tarde, Haymith me recogió en la estación y pues heme aquí, salí de casa por provisiones- Confieso con algo de pena puesto que en ese instante mi estomago gruño lo bastante fuerte para que me hiciera sonrojar y Sae soltara una risita.

-Vamos chico siéntate, que se ve que estas hambriento, te voy a servir estofado de conejo-Se aleja hasta su hornilla donde se encuentra la cazuela humeante de dicho caldo, el cual se me hace agua la boca, porque puedo sentir el delicioso olor del estofado.-Aquí tienes Peeta, vamos come.

Puesto que el estofado me inunda con su singular aroma, empiezo a engullirlo sin inmutarme. Sae se distrae con otro cliente mientras como sin parar, la verdad no pensé que las cualidades culinarias de Sae fueran tan buenas, pero no sé si es el hambre o qué, pero este platillo me parece delicioso, y si siempre ha cocinado así, ahora entiendo porque Katniss era cliente asidua aquí. Una vez terminado mi cuenco, busco la mirada de Sae y le hago una seña con la mano que se acerque a mi lugar.

-Dime chico quieres ¿Qué te sirva mas estofado?

-No, gracias, estuvo delicioso pero ya estoy satisfecho-Señalo mi estomago en señal de que saciado mi apetito-Sae yo quisiera saber….. ¿Cómo ha estado Katniss desde que regreso?-Lanzo la pregunta ocultando mi mirada cabizbaja.

Me mira detenidamente y me dice-Debes saber que desde que ella regreso al Distrito no ha salido de su casa, incluso no se aparta de su silla mecedora, parece ida….parece un mueble más de la casa…..la única compañía que tiene somos esa niña que ves ahí que es mi nieta y yo-Se detiene para tomar aliento y fruncir el seño que se hace más notorio por las arrugas que cruzan su frente-No tiene a nadie más, su madre se quedo en el Distrito 4 y no hemos sabido de ella, tal vez le ha mandado cartas pero Katniss no ha abierto ninguna y vaya que tiene correspondencia puesto que tiene una pila de cartas en la repisa de la chimenea.

Me desconcierta toda esta situación, sobre todo por el hecho de que Katniss no salga de su casa, ni siquiera para cazar; aunque hoy lo hizo, claro solo lo hizo porque tal vez la desperté con el sonido de la pala, ahora me doy cuenta.-Sabes a veces siento que ella estuviera esperando algo, es decir, su vida no será fácil de hoy en adelante y mas estando sola, si ella hubiera querido irse…..tu sabes de esa manera….-claro entiendo perfectamente a que se refiere; la opresión de mi pecho se incrementa al ritmo que mi ritmo cardiaco, Katniss tenía una salida fácil en este momento…. Suicidarse- Estoy convencida que ella se quedo en ese estado de letargo porque espera que pase algo o más bien espera a alguien-haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ALGUIEN"; la primera persona que se me viene a la mente y a quien ella estuviera esperando es a su madre, ella es la única que queda de su familia, después de la perdida de Prim necesita estar con su madre compartir su dolor y sobrellevarlo, pero dado que su madre está en el Distrito 4 queda descartada dicha opción. Después me viene a la mente Gale, si su amigo Gale, su confidente,….ella siempre lo considero una persona valiosa e imprescindible en su vida, aun recuerdo como se comporto con el cuándo lo azotaron en la plaza, como no se despegaban el uno del otro en el Distrito 13, o los besos de los que pude ser espectador, si él es el único al que Katniss podría estar esperando.

-Sabes-Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Sae- creo que no tienes ni idea de a quién podría estar esperando ¿verdad?-¿Acaso cree que soy tonto?, claro que se que ella espera a Gale.

-Si…lo sé- Contesto con la mirada fija en el piso y cabizbaja, y respondo afligido -Ella espera el regreso de Gale- Y digo regreso porque se de buena fuente que el aun no regresa al 12, la misma Johanna me lo dijo antes de mi viaje.

-Muchacho- ríe llevándose su mano a su boca para que pase desapercibido dicho gesto- ella te espera a ti, no ha Gale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos y apreciados lectores XD, me alegra mucho como han acogido esta historia, de verdad han hecho que mi cerebro trabaje más de lo habitual, sobre todo porque quiero plasmar una historia contundente y adecuada a la predecesora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad no saben cómo lo aprecio; para una autora como yo el tener a lectores que están al pendiente de las actualizaciones y que sientan las mismas emociones que los personajes es lo máximo. Gracias, espero sus reviews xoxo**

_**Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria... Olvidar es difícil para el que tiene corazón**_

**CONFUSION**

Mi rostro se levanta y confronta su mirada, estoy confundido e intrigado. Katniss ¿Esperaba mi llegada?, es que aun no encuentro un nombre para definir a la emoción que me invade. Ella me espera desde hace tiempo a mí, a un simple chico, un panadero, un chico que ha intentado matarla y que solo ha complicado su vida, poniendo su vida en peligro solo para que yo sobreviva.

Me llevo las manos a mi cabeza porque siento como un flashback hace su aparición y me impide pensar con claridad, me aferro a la mesa que tengo frente de mi, mientras imágenes brillantes de ella en su vestido de novia hacen su arribo, ella dando vueltas en ese fragante vestido blanco el cual se convierte en uno negro con alas dando forma a un singular sinsajo, ella empieza a acercarse a mí y se prende el llamas y llevándome con ella. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente mientras las gotas de sudor recorren mi rostro, mi agarre con la mesa hace que se me entumezcan mis nudillos, me paso las manos por mi cabello y empiezo a tomar bocanadas de aire para tratar de recuperarme, Sae hace su aparición a mi lado y solo me da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda en señal de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Sae…. Mis flashbacks solo duran unos instantes, es parte de las secuelas de lo que me hicieron en el Capitolio-Digo este comentario con resentimiento y dureza, este Peeta que veo desde mi secuestro no es el mismo al que todos conocieron y trataron alguna vez, me siento diferente por dentro aunque por fuera tenga la misma apariencia; como si dos personas habitaran dentro de mí una el viejo Peeta, el enamorado de Katniss desde los cinco años, aquel vencedor de los 74 Juegos de Hambre, aquel chico que era amable y sociable, aquel que tenia las palabras correctas en el momento correcto; y por otra parte se encuentra un Peeta con resentimiento y reservas, dudoso de la realidad, resignado a seguir a seguir en la lucha imparable con recuerdos brillantes alterados por el veneno de rastrevispulas.

-Sabes Peeta, me preocupa mucho que te pasen estos episodios, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo que ir a casa de Katniss a hacerle el desayuno, espero no te importe.

-Claro Sae, no te preocupes.-Una vez que se fue la pague a su nieta por el platillo y me dispuse a seguir con las compras que tenia planeadas.

Una vez que llegue a la casa, guardo las provisiones y me detengo a admirar mi casa, trato de arreglarla y acomodar algunas cosas de mi familia en el desván, cuando me doy cuenta la tarde está haciendo paso a la noche; lo único que quería era poder ir a ver las ruinas de la panadería, puesto que me entretuve un poco durante el día en el Quemador me fue imposible verla.

Cuando llego a una calle antes de llegar a lo que era la panadería la opresión en mi pecho se dejo entrever, sentí correr mis lagrimas por mi rostro mientras me acercaba a los restos. Me arrodille sobre lo único que queda de la panadería de mis padres. Restos de ladrillos, de los hornos, de las charolas y demás hacen su aparición a unos cuantos metros de donde yo me encuentro, todo esta chamuscado, o hecho cenizas. Me quedo contemplando el desolado escenario varios minutos hasta que mi respiración se normaliza y mis lágrimas cesan.

Aun recuerdo aquel día que regrese de la escuela cuando yo tenía cinco años, vine corriendo a la panadería a contarle a mi padre como me había ido en mi primer día de escuela. Mis hermanos que me acompañaban se fueron inmediatamente a la bodega a cargar unos sacos que habían llegado en la mañana. Mi padre estaba ansioso porque quería saber porque llegue sonriente y alegre ese día. Le conté que la maestra era una persona muy paciente y alegre con mis compañeros y conmigo. Lo que hizo que apareciera una sonrisa sincera y hubiera un cierto brillo en sus ojos fue cuando le conté de la niña de las dos trenzas, con el vestido de cuadros rojos que él me había señalado en la mañana, esa niña había cantado frente a la clase de música la canción del valle y que todos las aves que se encontraban afuera habían hecho silencio al oír su voz. Su expresión me lo decía todo en aquel momento pero no lo había entendido hasta ahora, que yo me había enamorado y que el ya lo sabía desde ese entonces; que a mí me había pasado lo mismo que a él con la madre de Katniss.

Recorro con pereza y cansancio las calles de la ciudad solo para irme a casa y recostarme puesto que estoy muy agobiado con esta situación, con el hecho de lidiar con mi nueva vida y adaptarme a no tener a mi familia a mi lado y sobre todo porque no se qué va a pasar con Katniss y conmigo de ahora en adelante.

La noche hace su arribo y saco de entre mis cosas una libreta y un lápiz, parte de mi terapia era seguir dibujando y pintando, mis recuerdos ya sean los reales o los brillantes; me senté en el sofá de la estancia y me dispuse a dibujar a Katniss, los trazos se formaban conforme deslizaba la punta del lápiz sobre el papel, su cabello castaño trenzado, su pequeña silueta, su rostro marcado por esos ojos grises y esa piel aceitunada, su vestido de cuadros rojos algo desgastado, ese recuerdo marco mi vida.

Desde ese instante ella se había metido en mi corazón, esa niña de la Veta hizo que su tierna y dulce voz detuviera en ese instante mi corazón, que al unísono del silencio de las aves pusiéramos atención al sonido de emanaba de sus labios, que simplemente su sola presencia inundara el salón e incluso las afueras de este. Ella que se había convertido en todo para mí desde ese instante. Los trazos van cobrando vida conforme detallo y defino los pliegues de su vestido y los rasgos de su rostro. Una vez terminado mi dibujo lo admire y sonreí, ese era uno de los recuerdos más memorables, ni siquiera el Capitolio lo pudo tocar, de entre todos los recuerdos este era al más significativo para mí.

Despierto a mitad de la noche y siento una opresión embriagando mis sentidos, la única luz que se podía distinguir era la de los rayos que reflejaba la luna; tome asiento y cuando me dispuse a recostarme empecé a oír su voz, no lo pensé dos veces y baja inmediatamente las escaleras. Sus sollozos se incrementaban y sus gritos cada vez eran más ensordecedores. Corrí hacia la puerta de su casa, no titubeé en abrirla de un solo golpe, corrí hacia su habitación, cuando abrí la puerta de su recamara, lo único que albergaba el ambiente era el silencio sepulcral, gire lentamente la perilla y poco a poco empuje la puerta.

Solo se escuchaba el aliento sopesado de esa criatura que estaba al pie de la ventana de Katniss, de su boca se asomaban sus afilados dientes llenos de sangre y sus ojos emanaban furia y ferocidad, esos ojos me eran sumamente familiares, cuando me acerque para hacerle frente al rostro del muto lobuno pude constatar que sus ojos eran como los de Cato. Pero inmediatamente este desapareció por la ventana. El silencio se hizo presente de nueva cuenta y lo único que yo podía alcanzar a escuchar era mi desenfrenado corazón que latía fuertemente.

Cuando giro mi mirada hacia la cama de Katniss, solo veo en este un cuerpo que yacía ahí, sangriento y lleno de mordeduras y moretones sobre su ahora grisácea piel, los segundos que pasaron entre que me despabile y me arroje sobre su cuerpo me parecieron horas. Le quite unos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro apagado y gris para buscarle su mirada, pero ahora ella estaba muerta, tumbada sobre esa cama llena de un baño de sangre se encontraba ella. Llore y me aferre a su cuerpo inerte sobre mis brazos, enfurecido y colérico, mis brazos solo poseían los restos de Katniss, de la mujer que me está siendo arrebatada una vez más.

Mis sollozos me inundaban y me enfurecían mientras las restregaba sobre los hombros contraídos de Katniss. Solo un sonido me saco de ese enajenamiento. Solo se podía sentir como se sembraba el piso, retumbaban las puertas y los vidrios estallaron. Detonaciones se alcanzaban a escuchar cada vez más cerca, este era el momento en el cual podría dejar este mundo, el cual me había rebatado a Katniss. Los sonidos de las bombas eran más convulsivas y reacias, no tardaba mucho para que una de ellas cayera sobre la Aldea de los Vencedores y volara en mil pedazos las construcciones de los únicos vencedores que yacían ahí.

Los golpes de las mesas, de las sillas y de los muebles se alcanzaban a oír por doquier, eran golpes firmes y contundentes. Cuando alcance a escuchar un sonido ensordecedor cerca de la casa de Haymitch supe que había llegado el momento, tome el rostro de Katniss mojado por mis lagrimas que le caían, roce son mis dedos sus labios fríos y agrietados y le robe el último beso que tendría. Mientras probé por última vez los labios de ella, una luz brillante y resplandeciente nos inundo y todo se volvió oscuro y sombrío.

Los rayos del sol inundaban mi habitación mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama, me lleve la mano a mi frente mojada de sudor, me acerque a la ventana y pude divisar que la cortina de la ventana de Katniss estaba abierta, lo cual suponía que ella estaba bien. Todo había sido una pesadilla, otra más en la que volvía perder a Katniss.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que me despabilara y corriera hacia la puerta, girara la perilla y abriera la puerta.

-Vaya chico ya tengo rato tocando la puerta, hasta pensé en tirarla-Su risa denota algo de alegría y ocasiona que me sonroje un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Les comento que tengo trabajo de nueva cuenta, he regresado a la vida laboral , La verdad no es muy buena que digamos, porque la verdad ser Contador Público no es nada divertido..Les prometo que no voy abandonar mis historias, de hecho estoy al pendiente de ellas todos los días, incluso en el trabajo trato de encontrar inspiración. Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, de verdad que me ayudan a ser una mejor escritora cada día, les pido de favor seguir mandándolos para saber si les sigue gustando esta historia, estoy muy contenta porque se acerca el momento en el que esta historia se entrelace con "El Capitulo 28 El Final Inexistente de Sinsajo ", y bueno la verdad es lo espero con ansias y se podrá ver en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto gracias a todas las personas que votaron en los MTV Movie Awards ya que Josh Hutcherson pudo ganar el premio como mejor actor! Bueno ya basta de mis comentarios los dejo con este capítulo…**

**VACILACIONES**

-Lo siento Sae, pasa por favor.

-No chico no te preocupes, solo vine de paso tengo unos pendientes en el Quemador, quería saber si ibas a desayunar con Katniss, digo para traer más comestibles que tengo en el puesto-Me mira interrogante, me tomo desprevenido puesto que aun mi corazón late demasiado y me siento contrariado por el sueño que acabo de tener.

-Si claro, yo estaré por allá más tarde, creo que llevare pan, solo espero que aun el horno de mi cocina funcione-Hace mucho que no compartía tiempo con Katniss, no fuera de los Juegos, de mi reclusión o de la guerra, creo que sería una oportunidad en la cual podría ayudarla a salir adelante, fuera del ambiente habitual que compartimos muchas veces.

-Muy bien muchacho entonces regreso en dos horas por ti y así aprovechas con ponerte al día con ella ¿de acuerdo?, bueno me retiro, te veo más tarde chico.

Sae se despide con una sonrisa reconfortante y empiezo a sentir una sensación de expectativa y esperanza, no espere tanto tiempo en terapia y recuperación para no hacer nada al respecto; se que no debo hacerme ilusiones respecto de que Katniss sienta algo por mí, aun estoy seguro que ella a quien esperaba que regresara el distrito era a Gale. Ella solo me considera un amigo, por lo menos ya no soy una deuda pendiente; aunque me duela aceptarlo hare todo lo posible para que ella se recupere y si ella anhela volver con Gale no me queda más que aceptar su decisión y ayudarla para que ella sea feliz.

No tardo en trasladarme a la cocina, precalenté el horno mientras empezaba a sacar moldes, espátulas, leche, harina, mantequilla, huevos, y demás ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar parte del desayuno y como parte de mi terapia habitual.

Pasadas las dos horas, ya mí botín ya estaba listo, tenía varias barras de pan recién salido del horno, decidí solo llevar uno ya que los demás los quería repartir entre Haymitch y Sae, ya en la tarde podría hornear pan de queso para Katniss. No tardo mucho Sae en pasar por mí, nos dirigimos a la casa de Katniss, Sae abre la puerta dejándonos ver a una chica algo inquieta con los ojos llorosos y con unas ojeras marcadas por la mala noche que había pasado.

No le comentamos nada, la invitamos a pasar al comedor, me senté frente a ella mientras Sae preparaba el desayuno, estuvimos algo callados mientras ella parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación conmigo.

-Sabes…. acabo de hablar con mi madre por teléfono.-Eso no me lo esperaba, recuerdo que Katniss es algo resentida, incluso yo lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar; y es que perder a Prim les afecto mucho a ambas y pues lo más lógico era que ambas se consolaran e hicieran más llevadera la perdida.-Ella me platico de su nuevo empleo en el cuatro, le gusta mucho ayudar a la gente…

-Listo chicos, aquí está el desayuno, buen provecho-agradezco a Sae sus atenciones, ella se retira dejándonos solos y dirijo mi mirada de nueva cuenta a Katniss.

-Ella….no es capaz de volver al distrito…no después de haber perdido a mi padre y a Prim-Unas lágrimas hacen su aparición en sus mejillas mientras trata de contenerse aparentemente por la impotencia, me acerco y las retiro con cariño con mis dedos. Mira con detenimiento la barra de pan y se la da a su gato.- La extraño mucho, y sé que aunque no esté aquí conmigo, se preocupa por mi…por eso nos mantendremos en comunicación…ya sabes por teléfono.

-Me parece una buena idea, ella es tu madre y debe estar preocupada por ti ese es su trabajo, debes estar feliz porque aun ella está con vida, y que aunque ella no esté físicamente a tu lado; está al pendiente de cómo estas.-Me detengo mientras ella analiza mis palabras-

-Peeta…aunque ella quisiera no puede volver, le es difícil recordar el bombardeo que casi acabo con el Distrito así como el bombardeo que acabo con Prim…..este distrito le trae malos recuerdos- Me retira la mirada y se cubre su rostro con sus manos, mientras la oigo sollozar.

Justo cuando termina su comentario siento como un mareo se empieza a manifestar en mi, los latidos de mi corazón aumentan y por un momento mi vista se torna nublosa, la imagen de un transbordador hace su aparición, lo veo a unos cuantos metros del techo de mi antigua casa, en la ventanilla puedo ver a Katniss, luces brillantes no solo rodean su rostro sino también al mismo transbordador, y por consecuente el ambiente; veo que mi padres salen por la puerta trasera de la casa para cerciorarse del estruendo que ocasiona el transbordador y de un momento a otro, Katniss se convierte en muto y deja caer una bomba a los alrededores, dejando nada por doquier, solo hay fuego y ceniza, mis padres han desaparecido así como los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Los segundos en los que abro los ojos y siento el correr del sudor por mi espalda parecieron horas; trato de adecuarme al escenario que tengo frente a mí, Katniss aun tiene las manos en su rostro y sigue sollozando; afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de mi flashback, trato de reponerme enseguida mientras me pongo de pie y me coloco aun lado de Katniss, me acerco lentamente hacia ella y la abrazo, siento sus brazos rodeándome y su aliento sobre mi cuello, nos quedamos así varios minutos, su respiración y la mía se tranquilizaron; pero de un momento al otro nos tuvimos que separar; no podía soportar la idea de poder hacerle daño si otro flashback hacia su aparición, no cuando solo un comentario suyo desataron un flashback de la nada.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-le pregunto

-Sí, supongo que son muchas emociones en un solo día. Gracias Peeta.

-De nada….sabes debo irme aun tengo unos pendientes, te veo después.

Me acompaña a la salida y se despide de mí. No puede ser posible, este flashback fue tan vivido; de no haberme repuesto pude haberme ido en contra de Katniss, no aun no estoy lo suficientemente recuperado para siquiera estar a unos cuantos metros de ella y más si estamos solos.

Los días han pasado, y no he sido capaz de volver a casa de Katniss, mis sueños sobre perderla, sobre lo que viví en los juegos, sobre mi secuestro hacen estragos en mi cada noche. Sigo en comunicación con el Dr Aurelius, sigo sus recomendaciones medicas; trato de hacerme una rutina marcada para poder vivir el día a día. Todos los días hago pan en mi casa, trato de concentrarme en mis dibujos, me dedico a tratar de ayudar en la reconstrucción de mi Distrito.

El Dr Aurelius me prometió enviarme por tren materiales para poder seguir pintando y es que glasear pastelillos no se compara a plasmar mi vida sobre un lienzo; y no es que menosprecie mi trabajo simplemente que cuando pinto y trazo líneas y formas sobre un lienzo siento que hago cobrar vida a mis recuerdos, aquellos que me fueron arrebatados y aquellos que se me fueron impuestos por el Capitolio.

A pesar de no haber visto a Katniss le envío panes y pastelillos a través de Sae, sé que soy un cobarde por no estar a su lado para protegerla, pero lo sería más sino me alejo de ella sabiendo que la puedo lastimar en cualquier momento. Dentro de mi rutina esta el visitar y pasar tiempo con mi antiguo mentor, el pobre tiene lapsos en los que se encuentra sobrio y con desabasto de licor en los cuales pienso podría perder hasta la cordura y hay días en los que se encuentra con tal grado etílico en la sangre que solo se queda postrado en su sofá dormido y en una que otra ocasión me ha tocado irlo a despertar porque ya no respiraba.

Sé que soy hábil en la repostería, pero de vez en cuando me gusta tratar de organizar una comida como las que hacia mi madre; yo no podría ni siquiera acercarme a la sazón que ella tenía al momento de cocinar para mi familia. Trato de recordar las breves ocasiones en las que ingrese a la cocina aparentando buscar algún utensilio o buscar algo que estaba autorizado a comer para poder ver como cocinaba; cada que pruebo un bocado de algún platillo que preparaba mi madre a pesar de ser sencillo y fueran sobras de la panadería o comida ya pasada, me recordaba como ese platillo tenía el sabor tan peculiar de la unión de la familia; aun la recuerdo con cariño, porque aunque soy consciente de que ella no era muy afectuosa se que ella me quería a su modo, y a pesar de que ya lo la tengo a mi lado la recuerdo cada día que preparo un platillo similar a los que ella hacía.

Hoy me toca ir a visitar a Haymitch, llevo una olla con estofado de ardilla, y unas cuentas hogazas de pan; se que el tocar la puerta es innecesario puesto que él sabe que soy el único que entra a su casa como si fuera la mía. Lo encuentro dormido en el sofá de la sala, botellas vacías de licor caen en sus pies mientras sujeta una en su mano derecha y un cuchillo con la izquierda.

-Haymitch…Haymitch…despierta Haymitch- Me coloco a su costado derecho y lo agito un poco-Vamos despierta tienes que comer.

Hace un gran esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos y me fulmina con la mirada, empieza a acomodarse en el sofá, y mientras sujeta su cabeza para aclararse y despejarse me dirijo a la mesa del comedor y llevo la olla y las hogazas de pan.

-Hey chico…. ¿no tienes a otra persona a la cual molestar que no sea a mi?-Se acerca a la mesa en la cual yo estaba acomodando los platos y los utensilios.

-Tú sabes que no puedo….-suspiro desganado-sé que regrese por ella….solo que necesito tiempo, ya sabes para controlar los flashbacks-asiente con la cabeza mientras empieza a llevar un bocado a su boca- Lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño y más si esta aun susceptible por la muerte de su hermana y por la ausencia de su madre.

-Aun así Peeta-se torna serio y sin vacilaciones me dice- has pasado por más de lo que un chico de tu edad pasaría, has estado al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, tan así que las secuelas de tu mente y de una pierna son suficientes pruebas, creo que no deberías dudar en acercarte a ella, la única persona que le importa y que le queda eres tú; ¿acaso no ves el ejemplo frente a ti de lo que puede llegar a ser tu vida?

En este momento no estoy hablando con el borracho o sobrio de mi mentor, estoy hablando con un hombre diferente, con uno que no tiene a nadie en la vida, el cual se refugió en el alcohol para poder seguir viviendo, para poder sacar con vida a los chicos que le designaban para entrenarlos. Para poder ser testigo de un mundo libre de Juegos del Hambre y de la opresión de un gobierno tirano sin escrúpulos; este Haymitch fue el que nos salvo a mí y a Katniss en los Juegos dos veces y aun siento que no le he agradecido lo suficiente por lo que hizo y por lo que hace. Porque a pesar de ya no ser nuestro mentor, me sigue aconsejando y orientando sobre las decisiones que tomo en mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores, me es grato poder actualizar de nueva cuenta la historia de nuestro chico del pan, espero k en cierto punto de la historia les guste un poco el giro o más bien los escenarios en los que Peeta se pudiera encontrar, dado que el a diferencia de Katniss si puede trasladarse de un Distrito a otro, pues…..se los dejo a su imaginación…..**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son el alimento de mi alma y espíritu, ahora que he regresado a mi rutina laboral para ganarme unos cuantos pesos que satisfagan mi hambre de ropa y zapatos, créanme k sus comentarios son más apreciados en estos momentos. Recuerden si se quieren poner en contacto conmigo, o simplemente saber más de mi búsquenme en Facebook como Adrix Aguirre, gracias**

**AÑORANZA**

La comida transcurre con tranquilidad y no hago más que terminar mi comida, guardar las hogazas en el gabinete de la cocina y lavar los trastos. Solo esperaba la oportunidad de poder acercarme poco a poco a Katniss. El día siguiente lo había planeado para hacer panquecitos de chocolate, a Katniss le gustan mucho tanto como los de queso. Esa mañana como todas le mande con Sae los habituales panes de queso y por la tarde hornearía los de chocolate.

Cuando me disponía a salir de mi casa rumbo al Quemador para comprar provisiones de la cocina, fue tal mi sorpresa ver a Katniss salir de su casa, llevaba puesta la chaqueta de piel de su padre, el carcaj de flechas y su arco; supongo que llegara casi cuando se oculte el sol y puesto que no quiero molestar a Sae, decido que será una buena idea el que yo le lleve los panquecitos hasta su casa.

Una vez listos y fuera del horno, dejo que se enfríen un poco, tomo un canasto de uno de los gabinetes de mi cocina, coloco unos panquecitos ya tibios y los cubro con una manta. Salgo de mi casa, trato de ver a lo lejos si hay presencia de Katniss, cuando compruebo que todo está despejado me traslado a su casa, dejo el canasto en la puerta de su casa, corro a la mía y que coloco detrás de la cortina de mi ventana, así podre ver la reacción de Katniss al ver la canasta.

La noche empieza a hacer su aparición y a pesar de estar en una posición incómoda al vigilar a lo lejos la llegada de Katniss se que valdrá si al menos tengo la dicha de sacarle una sonrisa. Justo cuando se me empezaban a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio la pude divisar con su botín, justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta principal se percata de la presencia del canasto. Lo toma lo analiza por fuera, quita levemente la manta para ver su contenido, se asombra por mi regalo, lo toma con su mano derecha e ingresa a la casa. Me dispongo a ir a mi recamara tomar un baño y dormir ya que el cansancio hace un poco de estragos conmigo últimamente.

Los sueños como cada noche hacen su arribo, después de varios minutos en los que he permanecido en posición fetal, me acuesto boca arriba y mantengo mi mirada fija hacia el techo, intento serenarme y dormir nuevamente. Mis intentos son fallidos por lo cual decido que hacer un chocolate caliente tal vez sea una buena solución a mi insomnio.

Bajo a tientas la escalera puesto que la luz apartaría aun más el sueño que se ha desvanecido aparentemente, justo cuando llego al pie de la escalera me detengo al oír un ruido en la entrada principal de la casa, cierro los ojos por inercia y me concentro para tratar de enfocarme en el ruido proveniente de la puerta de la casa. Decido dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla lentamente ya que me he percatado de unos sollozos.

Cuando abro la puerta encuentro a una persona postrada en la entrada de la casa, cabizbaja con las manos tapando sus oídos y con su rostro oculto entre su cabello dejando solo oír su amargo sollozo.

-¿Katniss?, ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? ¿Por eso estas aquí?-la cuestiono mientras ella solo alcanza a asentir afirmativamente.-Vamos entra a la casa-le ofrezco mi mano, la estrecha con sumo cuidado pero no vacila en ese momento, la levanto lentamente ya que aun esta aturdida y abrumada.

La conduzco a la sala mientras enciendo la luz me dirijo al sofá y ella se sienta a mi lado. Aun sigue llorando y no me sostiene la mirada que aun sigue puesta en el piso. Katniss está sufriendo y busca mi ayuda, y yo me quedo ahí como un simple espectador por un par de minutos, me desespera mi falta de coraje, por lo cual trato de buscarle la mirada, intento que confíe en mí y me cuente que le sucede, que me deje ayudarla.

Necesito sumergirme en su mirada, que vea en mí al hombre, al vecino, al amigo en el que puede confiar, que la puede cuidar y tal vez amar a su debido momento. Reacia a no querer enfrentar mi mirada no me queda más remedio que tomar su rostro en mis manos y levantarlo hasta que se encuentre con el mío. La miro fijamente sus ojos denotan desconcierto y un dolor que se incrementa a medida que sus lagrimas no dejan de caer.

Lo único que puedo estar seguro es que ella lo está pasando realmente mal, que si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haber llegado al distrito antes, o que tal vez si me hubiera acercado a ella justo cuando arribe a mi hogar, la habría cuidado, la habría protegido, la hubiera incitado y alentado a recuperarse de ese letargo de meses, los cuales habrían ocasionado una reclusión en soledad, sin un aliciente en la vida.

Aun sujetando su rostro, limpio sus intermitentes lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas, acaricio su sien, sus mejillas rosadas y me detengo en sus labios, sus cálidos y tibios labios que había probado varias veces pero que solo han dejado huella en dos ocasiones, en la cueva y en la playa de los Juegos del Hambre, esos recuerdos que aunque fueron tocados por el capitolio pude recuperar con el tiempo. Justo cuando empiezo a acalorarme decido que es momento de enfrentar a Katniss y saber lo que le pasa.

-¿Katniss soñaste con Prim?-Sostengo su mirada, tratando de entender su repentina llegada y desasosiego. Niega con voz temblorosa- ¿Ha sido con el Capitolio? ¿Con Snow?- No responde, lo cual afirma que una pesadilla ha rondado sobre el Capitolio ha predominado esta, permanece estática casi letárgica. Mi impaciencia se empieza a manifestar al no tener respuesta de ella, pero sigo atento a una respuesta por parte de ella.

-He soñado que estabas muerto- De repente su mirada se llena de dolor y angustia dejando paso al llanto-Soñé que el humo que mato a Mags lo hacía de la misma manera contigo, soñé que te perdí en los Juegos del Hambre, que ya no estabas conmigo por siempre como lo prometiste- con resentimiento y ávida convicción me dirige estas últimas palabras.

Ella había soñado que me perdía, tanto me había concentrado yo en mis propios sueños y en las interminables maneras en las que yo le perdía que nunca me detuve a pensar que ella podría soñar lo mismo; me es irreal que ella sufra por perderme.

Siempre deseche la idea de que ella no solo tuviera interés de salvarme la vida, pero aun así, me reprocho a mi mismo una vez más la promesa que le hice, que la protegería y que estaría siempre con ella.

Trato de analizar la situación frunzo el seño en señal de mi concentración. La miro detenidamente tomo su frágil y fría mano y la encamino por las escaleras con destino a mi recamara. La hago sentarse en la cama, limpio los restos de las lágrimas y le ordeno que se recueste, me tumbo del otro lado de la cama y la jalo hacia mí. Rodeo uno de mis brazos a través de su cintura y el otro bajo su cabeza para que lo use de almohada.

Imágenes borrosas y distorsionadas me confirman que esta no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, que en varias ocasiones lo hicimos en el tren de la Gira de la Victoria.

La estrecho lo mas que puedo hacia mí, aspirando su aroma, dejando que su aliento impacte contra mi pecho, dentro del cual hay un corazón ávido y ansioso de sus besos, de su cercanía. Pero que aunque no pueda recibir más que un simple abrazo, el tenerla junto a mi me confirma la necesidad que tenia de su cercanía y proximidad.

Una inexplicable y abrupta felicidad me inunda de repente, la chica en llamas, ha encendido dentro de mí la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla y sobre todo de desvivirme en hacerla feliz si ella me lo permite. Mi convicción de ahora en adelante será el de ayudarla a recuperarse, de resignarse y sobrellevar la perdida de Prim, su pequeña hermana y la ausencia de su madre y de su mejor amigo Gale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace extremadamente feliz todos y cada uno de ellos; siempre trato de contestarlos a la brevedad posible ya que de no ser por ustedes no tendría la aliciente de poder escribir y forzando a mi cerebrito el poder plasmar algo lindo sobre THG.**

**Para los que quieran ver el POV de Katniss lo podrán encontrar con el título "Capitulo 28 El Final Inexistente de Sinsajo" y no sean malos pasen por mi otra fanfic "Desencuentros", bueno ya basta de tanta palabrería, espero lo disfruten; Espero sus Reviews! XD**

**AFLICCION**

La mañana siguiente hace su arribo y mientras abro mis ojos me encuentro que una persona comparte mi cama, y es cuando mis recuerdos de la noche anterior hacen su arribo, Katniss llego a mi casa y se quedo a dormir conmigo, por primera vez en las semanas que llevo en el Distrito 12 me siento descansado y sereno puesto que no he tenido pesadillas.

Los días pasan, y nos hemos acoplado a la rutina del otro, yo horneo y pinto, mientras ella caza y cuida de las primroses, aun dormimos juntos, y aunque la frecuencia de las pesadillas han disminuido, aun despierto con la necesidad de comprobar que Katniss esté a mi lado y que está sana y salva. A veces me incomoda un poco mi pierna artificial, aun es algo con lo que debo de lidiar día con día, tratar de acoplarme a que mis movimientos no sean tan toscos o que los demás no se percaten o no estén tan al tanto de mi pierna; afortunadamente para Katniss eso no es importante y no se perturba cuando en ocasiones me ve cuando uso pantalones cortos.

Parte de nuestra rutina esta el poder ver por nuestro antiguo mentor y ahora amigo, afortunadamente su casa ya no se encuentra tan deshabitable como lo estaba anteriormente, a partir de que Katniss le pidió de favor a Sae la Grasienta pasar por la casa de Haymitch; con regularidad comemos, platicamos sobre la caza, sobre las nuevas ideas de hornear panes , de nuestros progresos con las rutinas de cada uno de nosotros; le sugiero a Haymitch que se una a nosotros en nuestra recuperación, y puesto que aunque es terco y reacio a mi propuesta accede, parte de su nueva rutina es el criar gansos mientras hay escases de licor; hemos visto su impotencia y sus ataques de cólera debido a este inconveniente por lo cual la idea de la crianza de gansos le serviría de entretenimiento y terapia a la vez.

Dado que me comunico con regularidad con el Doctor Aurelius, para que sea participe de mis avances de mi recuperación le pido de favor me indique cual es el tramite o a quien me debo dirigir para pedir materiales para reconstruir la panadería de mi familia, se que aunque tengo un horno funcional en casa no es lo mismo ha poder cocinar en masa o a una mayor escala; y es que mi mayor ilusión aparte de poder ayudar a Katniss con su recuperación es poder levantar la Panadería que fue de mi familia desde sus cimientos.

El por su parte me indica que debo acudir a la nueva Alcaldía y solicitar una revisión de la antigua construcción y que posteriormente unos agentes inspectores del gobierno revisaran físicamente lo que hace falta, el por su parte se va a comunicar con Plutarch para que el Capitolio me pueda proporcionar el equipo, materiales y suministros para poner a funcionar de nueva cuenta la panadería.

Por lo cual lo primero que hago es ponerme en contacto con los funcionarios de la Alcaldía, los cuales me comentaron que en un lapso no mayor a dos semanas podrán venir los agentes a verificar los cimientos y pedirán materiales para reconstruirla, así como las personas que se encargaran de dicha tarea, me quedo un poco más tranquilo al saber que muy pronto mi objetivo será una realidad; y es que me entusiasma mucho poder tener la panadería a mi cargo, contratar ayudantes y capacitarlos sobre el funcionamiento de la misma; sé que mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver de nueva cuenta que lo que el mas amaba a parte de su familia seguirá perdurando con el tiempo.

Una tarde mientras comíamos en mi casa le comente a Katniss la idea de reconstruir la panadería, ella se congratulo por el esfuerzo tan grande que requería levantarla desde los cimientos, también ofreció su ayuda para cuando esta funcionara de nueva cuenta, claro que aunque ella no sabe hornear podría conseguir frutas, bayas o frutos secos; y más adelante le enseñaría a hornear galletas o panes de queso.

Dado que hoy nos toca dormir en mí casa, Katniss se despide brevemente para tomar un baño y ponerse la piyama, al igual que ella llevo a cabo la misma actividad, la espero sentado en mi cama, ella de repente hace su aparición en la puerta de la habitación, entra en ella y se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama. Ambos volteamos hacia donde se encuentra el otro sonreímos a la par y nos acostamos a dormir, la sujeto firmemente a mi pecho, despejo su rostro de unos mechones de cabello que dejan cubierta su mirada; por unos segundos casi imperceptibles acaricio su rostro, por inercia cierra sus ojos y se adentra en su mundo de sueños.

Despierto confundido, sujetándome la cabeza, todo me da vueltas la vista frente a mí se torna se torna borrosa y brillante; después de unos segundos me percato del escenario en el que me encuentro y la sensación borrosa y resplandeciente da paso a un lugar oscuro y frio; me siento lentamente en un suelo rocoso y tosco, poco a poco mientras dejo que el mareo que me invade se desvanezca trato de levantarme buscando soporte en las paredes rocosas y abruptas; salgo de la oscuridad para encontrarme con un bosque que me llena los pulmones de un aire frio y cargado de un olor a sangre.

Mientras hago un recorrido por los alrededores veo que a través de un matorral se encuentra una persona tumbada, cuando me acerco esta el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja; esta se encuentra recostada boca abajo con su cuerpo deforme e hinchado; picaduras rojizas y con pus invaden cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Puesto que el olor putrefacto de la carne en descomposición se hace presente decido seguir mi recorrido hasta las orillas de lo que parece ser un rio en donde me encuentro un el cuerpo inerte de una niña pequeña de piel oscura y de cuerpo delgado y frágil, este ha sido atravesado por una flecha, compruebo que la niña tirada cerca del rio es Rue y que esta tiene clavada una flecha en su pecho.

En ese momento decido regresar a la cueva, puesto que la noche hace su aparición, miles de imágenes y escenarios invaden mi cabeza, justo cuando trato de convencerme que ella sería incapaz de hacer vil atrocidad es cuando diviso a una pareja de ojiverdes tomada de la mano que camina cerca de la cueva, trato hábilmente de acercarme a ellos cuando sorpresivamente son impactados por un par de flechas con la punta encendida, inmediatamente caen al suelo y por más que tratan de apagar el fuego que los invade, este los consume hasta dejarlos calcinados, mi asombro fue tal al ver a la causante de tal barbarie era Katniss Everdeen.

Dado que ella aun no me ha reconocido puesto que la distancia que nos separa es grande, decido esperar a interceptar su siguiente movimiento; esta deja su carcaj y su arco fuera de la cueva y entra en esta; me dirijo a la cueva tratando de que mis pasos sean lo menos audibles posible.

Cuando entro a la cueva ella se encuentra recostada dentro de la bolsa de dormir, me acerco lentamente hasta quedar a un costado de ella, me siento en el suelo y la admiro dormir tan tranquilamente como si nada la perturbara, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado allá afuera le inmute siquiera; es cuando me convenzo que ella siempre ha sido fría y calculadora, que no es más que un asqueroso muto; que ella solo se dedica a dañar a los que la quieren, que solo atrae a la muerte. Por tal motivo decido darle fin a su vida, sujeto su cuello con mis manos, cuando se hace presente una voz que a lo lejos me llama, el sonido cada vez es más próximo…

-Peeta….Peeta- me llaman renuentemente

Abro lo ojos de par en par, el sudor frio recorre todo mi cuerpo y se impregna a mi ropa, me respiración desencadenada y la aturdimiento me invaden, mi respiración se acelera al ver donde tengo colocadas mis manos; ni más ni menos que el cuello de Katniss, aun no reconozco el entorno que se me presenta frente a mí, solo tengo una idea fija en la cabeza matarla.

Cuando estoy a punto de estrujar su cuello, un maullido se hace presente frente a mí, Buttercup me mira fijamente como tratando de proteger a su nueva ama, me detengo en seco bajo cualquier movimiento de mi posible atacante, así que retiro lentamente mis dedos del agarre de su cuello, ella sigue durmiendo tranquilamente mientras lo hago y no se percata de lo que acontece a su alrededor.

Me levanto de la cama y me coloco frente a esta en la vieja mecedora que le pertenecía a mi padre, me siento apaciblemente sin despegar la vista del gato que ha ocupado mi lugar al lado de Katniss; un mareo se hace presente e imágenes de las muertes recientes de las que fui testigo se hacen presentes. Tratando de recordar que es real de lo que no lo es, de tanto pensar y tratar de descubrirlo solo ocasiono que tenga una leve jaqueca. Minutos después en los cuales me tranquilizo y solo atino a mecerme en la silla aferrado al descansabrazos es cuando recapacito, cuando un nudo en la garganta se forma y me impide respirar.

Lagrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas, un dolor estrujante oprime mi pecho, la sensación de perderla se hace presente y esta vez yo fui el causante. Corro hacia ella y me coloco a su costado de la cama, la miro detenidamente cerciorándome que siga respirando, que las marcas de mis manos no sean visibles; Buttercup se percata de mis intenciones y me deja solo con ella. Solo atino a acariciar su cabello y su cuello, mientras trato de apaciguar mi llanto.

Me tiro a llorar en su regazo, mitigando mi llanto con la sabana que nos cubría, no deseo despertarla y angustiarla, cuando yo he sido el causante de mi propio infortunio, de no haber sido porque Katniss me hablo entre sueños la hubiera estrangulado; yo quien se supone que debo cuidarla de ella misma no puedo siquiera cumplir con mi promesa porque ella corre peligro en mi presencia.

Siento impotencia y rabia hacia mí mismo, por mi actuar y por verme imposibilitado en hacer algo para remediar mis constantes flashbacks, y es que mientras ella yace ahí dormida en mi cama confiando en que cuidare su sueño me siento incapaz de aceptar que la realidad se presenta con otra cara.

Una vez que ha pasado mi episodio, me aseguro que ella se encuentre bien, reviso su respiración, y me cercioro que en efecto no le deje ninguna marca en su cuello; una vez hecho eso, titubeo sobre el volver a dormir a su lado; no tardo mucho en convencerme que no es buena idea el hacerlo puesto que un flashback podría hacer de nueva cuenta su aparición, y no creo poder soportar ser el causante de la muerte de la mujer que amo. Por lo cual decido que de ahora en adelante voy a pretender dormir con ella para que Katniss no se dé cuenta, así me aseguro que ella no corra peligro a mi lado y a la vez puedo velar su sueño.

De ahora en adelante debo tener la suficiente fortaleza no solo para que ella no se perturbe por mis flashbacks sino también para poder tratar de contenerlos, de que no sean visibles para los demás y sobre todo para Katniss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis apreciables lectores! Después de casi un mes estoy de vuelta…, siento mucho no poder actualizar en este tiempo y es que he tenido conflictos ideológicos respecto de mis historias, ya algunos de ustedes lo saben y pues la verdad lo pase muy mal; afortunadamente creo que encontré una solución a tal situación y es que apertura una página de face para mis historias, obvio como todo hay juegos y esas cosas XD.**

**Espero este capítulo pueda compensar un poco el tiempo que los deje abandonados, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cómo los aprecio; espero muchos reviews de igual manera, los quiero! No olviden visitarme en mi pagina búsquenme en el face como "Adrix Stories THG"**

**EL REGRESO**

Hay ocasiones el que estar alejado de ella durante las noches me es inconcebible, extraño su calidez, su aroma impregnándose en mi pecho, todos los días me es muy difícil dejar el otro lado de la cama una vez que me cercioro que ella duerme plácidamente.

Cuando dormimos en mi casa duermo en la vieja mecedora y cuando lo hacemos en su casa no que queda de otra más que dormir en el suelo; cuando me cercioro de que ella este profundamente dormida es cuando me traslado de la cama al lugar donde voy a tumbarme el resto de la noche, siempre despierto al alba para poder regresar a su lado en el otro extremo de la cama y ella no lo note.

Esta ha sido la estrategia que he venido manejando de un tiempo a la fecha, en la cual a pesar de que no puedo dormir bien durante el transcurso de la noche puedo asegurarme que ella está sana y salva. Dado que no duermo bien por las noches trato de dormir una siesta en las tardes que es cuando Katniss normalmente está descansando en su casa o cazando en el bosque.

Una fatídica mañana hizo su arribo, en esta ocasión me quede dormido más de la cuenta y es que un día anterior tuve un extenso pedido de galletas y pastelillos para una reunión de la Alcaldía, lo cual me dejo extremadamente agotado después de estar todo el día horneando el pedido que debía ser entregado al siguiente día.

Empiezo a recorrer furtivamente cada rincón de mi casa, llamándola, buscándola intempestivamente; el peor de mis temores probablemente se esté haciendo realidad, el quedarme dormido más de la cuenta ha ocasionado que ella se dé cuenta que algo está pasando, tal vez ella ya se percato que mis constantes pesadillas has dado pie a mas flashbacks como el de aquella noche. Tal vez ella ya saco conclusiones, lo vas probable es que ella este temiendo por su vida, sabiendo que en cualquier momento yo pudiese atacarla como lo hice en el Distrito 13.

Salgo de mi casa y sigo el sendero hacia la casa de mi vecina; la casa de Katniss a pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros de mi casa pareciera que cada paso que me aproximo a esta siento como si un inmenso abismo se creara entre nosotros. Una vez que llego a la puerta principal titubeo un poco respecto a cómo reaccionara Katniss al verme; y es que el que ella prácticamente haya huido de mi compañía solo me rectifica que ella me tiene miedo y que tal vez me odie y desprecie.

Toco la puerta, unos segundos después se oyen unos pasos dirigiéndose a esta y mientras giran la perilla siento como los latidos de mi corazón se empiezan a hacer presentes con mas fastuosidad, cuando la puerta se abre me deja ver que la persona que yo creí estaba tras la puerta no era más que Sae la Grasienta, ella me invita a pasar y me invita a sentarme en el sofá de la sala.

Mientras ella toma asiento frente a mí, puedo ver que en la cocina esta su nieta jugando con una madeja de hilo azul deshilachada, Sae por su cuenta enfrenta mi mirada esperando a que yo empiece a hablar.

-Bueno yo….sabes…. quería pasar a verificar en qué estado se encuentra Katniss-titubeo un poco al decir la frase, ya que me aflige el saber que Sae tema por mi condición y por tanto por Katniss.

-Muchacho, te soy sincera no sé lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes desde que ella regreso esta mañana a su casa, solo te puedo decir que se encerró en su recama y hasta ahora no ha salido de ella.

Al menos tengo un poco de tiempo antes de actuar, debo dejar que se calme y descanse, tal vez mañana Katniss me deje hablar con ella, quisiera tratar de explicarle el porqué de mi alejamiento, del porque tengo que tener ciertas reservas para con ella. Y es que no me es fácil el saber que ella esta tan cerca de mí, y que yo temo que en un instante pueda hacerle daño y la pierda para siempre.

En el Capitolio era observado y analizado por un equipo médico que evaluaba mis progresos, donde los detonantes de mis flashbacks eran minimizados por las dosis de morfina mezclados con videos de la arena, de las entrevistas y de la Gira de la Victoria. Aquí en el Distrito 12 no tengo a nadie más que a mí mismo para poder controlar mis ataques, y no es que no reciba el suficiente apoyo de Katniss, es solo que es mi deber protegerla, desde que regrese a casa ella se veía indefensa y desvalida, estaba más enferma y muerta en vida que yo.

-Está bien Sae, espero mañana pasar a verla a ver como se encuentra-Le indico a Sae.

-Claro Peeta, si mas tarde se deja ver yo le comento que mañana pasaras a visitarla- Me comenta mientras me acompaña a la puerta principal.

-Nos vemos Sae y de nueva cuenta gracias

-De nada chico, buena suerte mañana- Me desea suerte, y vaya que la necesito, aun no se con precisión como se sentirá Katniss, solo espero que ella no se exaspere y me deje explicarle mi recaída.

El día siguiente llega, llevo como botín unos panes con cubierta de queso, los favoritos de Katniss, esperando que ella tenga apetito y los pueda disfrutar; aunque tengo la mente mas despejada y tengo una idea clara de lo que quisiera hablar con Katniss aun estoy algo nervioso por lo que sucederá; cuando Sae me recibe me dice que Katniss aun no sale de su habitación; eso me deja desconsolado pero con la firme idea de tratar de nueva cuenta hablar con ella al día siguiente, quisiera que ella me entendiera, que tuviera la suficiente fortaleza y convicción en ayudarme; se que no sería capaz de pedírselo y mas a sabiendas que se está recuperando de la muerte de Prim.

Los días pasan y cada vez que voy a su casa Sae me recibe con una mirada de lastima y consternación hacia mí. Katniss ni siquiera se ha inmutado en salir de su habitación en estos días.

Sé que el problema soy yo, que le hago más daño estando a su lado puesto que aun padezco los estragos del veneno de las rastrevispulas, la propia renuencia a salir de su habitación, él ni siquiera poder querer ver a Sae me lo confirma con mucho pesar.

Una mañana decido ir a visitar a mi antiguo mentor, puesto que para el plan que tengo en mente necesito su ayuda. Dado que el ciertamente nunca está en estado de sobriedad decido abrir la puerta sin anunciarme. Cuando me hago paso por su casa el olor a alcohol se aprecia en el ambiente, afortunadamente su casa esta impecable salvo por el olor a coñac de las botellas que yacen al pie de Haymitch, el cual se encuentra tumbado en el sofá de su casa.

Me encamino hacia donde él se encuentra, tomo las botellas vacías y las tiro a la basura, preparo la cafetera para poder conversar con un Haymitch un poco más sobrio. El despierta cuando me encuentro en la cocina, imagino que el olor impregnante del café recién hecho logro ese efecto.

-Peeta vaya forma de despertarme, por lo menos esta vez no tuve que usar mi cuchillo contigo como cuando Katniss trata de despertarme con el agua fría sobre mi rostro- Me dice mientras se acerca a la mesa y se sienta con pesar.

-Si bueno, cada quien tiene sus propios métodos para llamar la atención no lo crees.-Le indico mientras le sirvo una taza de café y le acerco una hogaza de pan que el día de ayer deje.

Desde que conocí a Haymitch dude mucho que él pudiera ser un buen mentor, sacar a un tributo con vida de la arena era toda una hazaña, y más a sabiendas que desde que él fue mentor por 23 años ningún tributo del 12 salió con vida; conforme nos iba entrenando y aconsejando sobre cómo sobrevivir en la arena, me percate de su simpatía y preferencia hacia Katniss, y no era para menos, ella mantenía a su familia, sabia cazar, comerciar, ser casi una madre para Prim además de cumplir con sus tareas en la escuela.

Por eso mi madre me decía que al fin íbamos a tener una ganadora proveniente del Distrito 12, Katniss representaba a las personas sobrevivientes del antiguo gobierno de Panem, ella era una luchadora, una chica aguerrida con altas posibilidades de ganar en la arena, siempre y cuando tuviera los suficientes patrocinadores los cuales le dieran las armas y herramientas para ganar.

Aun recuerdo cuando le confesé a Haymitch mis intenciones de ayudar a Katniss a ganar los Juegos del Hambre, y no solo lo hacía por compañerismo o porque viera que ella tenía más oportunidades de salir viva que yo; lo hice porque ella lo era todo para Prim, porque a ella la necesitaban aquí en el Distrito más que a mí. Cuando le revelé a mi mentor mi plan de sacar viva a Katniss de la arena el dudo puesto pensó que yo podía traicionarla y no fue hasta que le revele que yo estaba enamorado de ella desde que era un niño se convenció y confió en mí en que la sacaríamos con vida; así me costara la vida en el intento.

A Haymitch no le fue difícil convencer a Caesar Flickerman de sacar el tema a relucir durante mi entrevista puesto que el sabia que el tema amoroso llamaría la atención de la audiencia del Capitolio.

-Hey chico….Peeta…Peeta- me grita puesto que me quede en estado de trance al recordar como Haymitch había formado parte de mi vida y hoy era lo más parecido a un amigo.

-Ahhh, lo siento me distraje un poco… si dime Haymitch-le contesto ya acercándome a la mesa y sentándome frente a él.

-Te veo distraído muchacho, como ido, a ti te pasa algo ¿verdad?, y tengo la certeza de que se trata de cierta chica de la Veta- Una ligera sonrisa aparece en mi rostro cuando él hace mención de Katniss, la verdad aun me es un poco incomodo hablar de mis sentimientos hacia a ella, se que ante las cámaras lo hacíamos, pero después de regresar de la arena por primera vez, todo lo nuestro fue una farsa y ahora con los flashbacks el hecho de ya no ser yo mismo, me impide ser el Peeta que alguna vez fui.

-Sí y no; sabes Haymitch te voy a pedir dos favores muy importantes para mí- mi semblante cambia puesto que mis expresiones son rígidas por la angustia y la opresión que me invade.

-Peeta dime ¿de qué se trata?-me cuestiona mientras se sirve de nueva cuenta otra taza de café.

-Siento que mi regreso al Distrito 12 fue algo precipitado; y sé que es mi culpa por presionar al Sr Aurelius en darme de alta sin tener avances significativos, los flashbacks han regresado con más frecuencia y en una ocasión yo…..bueno…..y Katniss…

-Entiendo chico-Se toma un momento para engullir otra hogaza de pan que deje sobre la mesa- entonces quieres regresar al Capitolio para ir a recuperación de nueva cuenta y ese episodio no se repita ¿No es así?

-Sí, así es Haymitch-Bajo mi mirada sobre mis nudillos rasposos entrelazados, mientras él me escruta con la mirada.

-Está bien, yo te ayudaré para tu admisión de nueva cuenta para recuperación con el Dr. Aurelius y el traslado hacia el Capitolio, y ¿que pasara con Katniss?-Levanto la mirada y solo encuentro una sonrisa sarcástica de un hombre aun ebrio pero lo suficientemente capaz de abochornarme.

-Ese es el otro favor que necesito-atino a decir con un sonido apenas audible

-Soy todo oídos Peeta

-Bueno, yo pues…..necesito recuperarme de manera integral y así poder regresar al Distrito 12 para encargarme de Katniss como se lo prometí a su madre; por el momento eso me es imposible, por eso yo quería ver la manera de que en mi ausencia tú te hicieras cargo de ella.

Lo que le siguió casi me provoca un ataque de risa, puesto ante mi petición Haymitch casi se ahoga con el bocado de pan que estaba comiendo. Después de pasarle un vaso de agua para que pasara su ataque, el me mira con el seño fruncido y con un semblante serio y aparentemente enojado.

-¿Cómo me pides tal cosa?, ¿Acaso estás loco?- su expresión de incomodidad y de disgusto se manifiestan en su rostro- ¿No crees que Sae está más capacitada para esa tarea?

-Si Haymitch, pero entiende, a sabiendas que yo por el momento no puedo cuidarla y velar por ella, la única persona que conozco en este mundo al que le confiaría tal responsabilidad seria a mi mentor; y ese eres tú.

-No Peeta estas muy equivocado, solo me tratan como su mentor cuando les conviene y no me contradigas porque es cierto-Se levanta estrepitosamente de la mesa y se dirige hacia la sala, se tumba en el sillón y toma una botella medio vacía en la mesa del costado y el liquido que quedaba es digerido en un solo trago.

-Tienes razón Haymitch, ha sido así últimamente y no es justo para ti; pero ante todo y más allá de que seas nuestro mentor, eres nuestro amigo, la única familia que tenemos Katniss y yo en el Distrito; eres casi como un padre para nosotros y a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo puedes estar ebrio tenemos la certeza de que siempre estarás para cuando te necesitemos, y creo que eso vale más que ser un mentor ¿no lo crees?-esperando tener un mayor efecto en el me siento frente a él esperando una respuesta.

-Sabes-deja la botella vacía en la mesa, se cruza de brazos y fija su mirada en mi-Katniss no se equivocaba al decir que para ti era más fácil hablar en público, eres amable y cordial y se te da eso de los discursos, tan así que me has convencido Peeta.

Sabía que él no se podía negar a tal favor, una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro triunfante, solo era cuestión de tiempo saber cuándo pasaría el siguiente tren con arribo al Capitolio.

Dos días después el tren con rumbo al Capitolio hace su arribo en el Distrito, solo llevo conmigo la esperanza de poder ofrecerle un futuro mejor a Katniss, se que esta vez me debo esforzar en mi recuperación, no desesperarme y tomar como aliciente el saber que tengo una responsabilidad para con Katniss.

No solo le prometí a su madre antes de que ella se fuera al Distrito 4 que la cuidaría sino que también me lo prometí a mí mismo, se que lo más probable es que ella no me ame, pero sé que ella lo vale, siempre será así; cuando el tren empieza a avanzar es cuando me despido una vez mas de mi hogar, espero regresar cuando sea una persona que sea capaz de volver a retomar la vida que deje antes de ir a la arena por primera vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis apreciables lectoras…ah no me odien de verdad, le soy sincera he estado falta de imaginación y de inspiración para con mis 2 historias y no saben es horrible; ahhh sobre todo porque estoy a unos cuentos capítulos de mi crossover…bueno en fin les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios los cuales afortunadamente me llegan al correo cuando estoy en el trabajo y me hacen inmensamente feliz. Prometo tratar de actualizar con más regularidad, gracias por su preferencia y no olviden dejarme un review aunque sea para saber si les sigue gustando o no…..xoxo.**

**PD- No olviden mi página de FACEBOOK www . facebook AdrixStoriesThg**

**IMPOTENCIA**

La inmensidad del Capitolio aun me asombra como la primera vez, la majestuosidad, los brillantes edificios y su singular población se hace de manifiesto a mi arribo una vez más al Capitolio.

Personal del Capitolio va a recogerme y me trasladan al "Centro Hospitalario del Capitolio", donde voy a encontrarme con el Dr Aurelius después de mi corta estadía en el Distrito 12, tengo que esperar un momento puesto que a pesar de que su trabajo fijo se encuentra en este edificio también tiene un consultorio en el Edificio de Justicia del Capitolio, en el cual trata al personal del gobierno que tiene secuelas de la guerra.

Me siento obedientemente en el diván esperando que el Dr Aurelius haga su aparición, dado que el viaje fue agotador tiendo a cerrar los ojos para descansar un momento; justamente cuando me estaba quedando dormido el teléfono empezó a sonar, dado que este timbraba sin cesar, tome el auricular y conteste la llamada.

-Si diga-Saludo a la persona que está al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dr Aurelius es usted?-me cuestiona la mujer que tiene una voz muy familiar.

-Lo siento el Dr Aurelius aun no llega de su otro consultorio, soy uno de sus pacientes, mi nombre es Peeta y fui yo quien contesto la llamada, disculpe ¿quiere dejarle algún recado?

-¿Eres Peeta Mellark?, no lo puedo creer, soy yo, Annie…..Annie Cresta-El sorprendido soy yo al saber que me encuentro hablando con la esposa de Finnick.

-Hola Annie, que gusto saber de ti, dime ¿cómo has estado?-Estoy anonadado porque no habíamos recibido noticias de nuestros amigos.

-Oh Peeta no sabes, he estado sumamente ocupada últimamente-Por el tono de su voz denoto que ella se encuentra bien dentro de lo que cabe y mas lucida-desde que tengo a Finnick de vuelta soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Finnick?, oh Annie yo…..pues….yo no soy la persona más adecuada para contrariarte pero..-El primer pensamiento que me pasa por la mente al saber que ella cree ver a Finnick vivo de nueva cuenta es que lamentablemente ella sigue teniendo episodios de confusión, justo cuando le iba a contar que Finnick ya no se encontraba entre nosotros ella me interrumpió.

-Peeta yo se que Finnick murió…. pero a cambio me dejo el mejor regalo que una mujer puede recibir, me dejo un hijo suyo al que nombre igual que su padre, ahh no sabes es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es la viva imagen de su padre- Un hijo, nadie hubiese imaginado que Finnick a pesar de haber muerto siga dejándonos una parte de él en vida, su pequeño hijo el cual ha dado un gran aliciente a Annie para luchar en la vida.

-Wow, vaya que eso no me lo esperaba Annie muchas felicidades, espero que el pequeño Finnick sea un niño muy feliz y que siempre tenga muy presente a su padre.

-Así será Peeta, de hecho bueno como podrás notar mis momentos de lucidez son más frecuentes gracias a la terapia que tomo con el Dr Aurelius- Claro, por eso se comunico con él para mi terapia.

-Bueno pues el Dr Aurelius aun no regresa de su otro consultorio, tengo la certeza de que no tarda en regresar-Solo esperaba que el no tardara mucho puesto que aunque el viaje en el tren fue cómodo tuve constantes pesadillas en las que yo asesinaba a Katniss y eso me dejo sumamente agotado.

-Por cierto, dime también recibes terapia con el Dr Aurelius? ¿Katniss está contigo?- La pregunta que mas me temía, el hecho de tratar de explicarle que prácticamente hui de Katniss para no lastimarla, y eso era algo que me estaba pesando con creces.

-Pues…si en efecto vine a terapia con el Dr Aurelius y pues Katniss lamentablemente no puede salir del Distrito 12 por órdenes del Capitolio y no me pudo acompañar en esta ocasión- No me gustaba mentir, no quería causar pena a los demás o que se preocuparan demasiado sobre mi situación con Katniss.

-Entiendo-El sonido del llanto del bebe se hizo presente a través del auricular-Peeta te tengo que dejar, Finnick está llorando y es hora que le dé su biberón, me dio mucho gusto saber de ti en verdad, espero verte muy pronto; quería hablar con el Dr Aurelius para que me diera una fecha en la cual yo pudiese acudir a su consultorio, ¿te puedo pedir de favor que le des del recado?

-Si Annie no te preocupes yo le daré tu recado, de igual manera me dio mucho gusto saber de ti y del pequeño Finnick.

-Gracias, nos vemos-Se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Un hijo, no sé si alguna vez Finnick se planteo el ser padre alguna vez, tal vez si, el estaba convencido de su amor por Annie, incluso se caso con ella sabiendo que ella tenía episodios en los que desconocía donde estaba o donde recordaba los juegos en los que participo.

Para ser sinceros nunca me había planteado la idea de tener hijos y más aun a sabiendas que sería un tributo y mi muerte estaba asegurada. Posteriormente con el lio de los amantes trágicos era algo inconcebible el poder incluso planteárselo a Katniss cuando estuvimos comprometidos y nuestra próxima boda era un evento cercano. Hoy en día esa idea se ha esfumado de mi mente; no sé si seré capaz de regresar al Distrito 12 y enfrentar a Katniss, a veces pienso que Gale debió regresar al lado de Katniss, ellos parecen complementarse tan bien, son amigos desde la infancia y sé que él la cuidaría mejor que yo.

Si yo pudiese comunicarme con Gale le pediría e imploraría que regresase al lado de Katniss, siempre supe que ella lo escogería, la única objeción que ella tiene es no poder salir del Distrito 12 para ir tras él. Sé que ella no me vera más que como un amigo, aquel al que trato de salvar a toda costa una y mil veces, al que le agradece haber seguido el juego de los Amantes Trágicos, aquel con el cual se alió para salir de la arena, aquel que la siguió para poder derrocar a Snow. Hoy los Juegos y el antiguo Gobierno de Panem terminaron, ella ya no me debe nada, al contrario le debo todo a ella, incluso mi propia vida.

Estoy convencido que lo primero que voy a hacer al terminar mi terapia será buscar a Gale, su lugar es junto a Katniss, se que su felicidad se encuentra con él; tal vez con el tiempo ella lo entienda y no me reproche o me odie por dejarla como lo hice. Tuve que dejar de lado mis pensamientos cuando el Dr Aurelius apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Peeta bienvenido de nueva cuenta-Tomo asiento en el diván y en se sienta en el sofá que se encuentra frente a este, tomo en mano una libreta y una pluma- Haymitch me convenció de recibirte de nueva cuenta para recibir terapia presencial, dime ¿has tenido problemas en reinsertarte a la sociedad o es alguna situación en especifico?- Tengo por seguro que mi mentor le dio los pormenores de mi situación con Katniss así que no podría andarme por las ramas.

-Todo ha ido bien en mis actividades y rutinas, la cuestión es más bien….pues el detonante de mis flashbacks, Katniss- Baje la mirada no sin antes percatarme que el Doctor empezó a escribir en la libreta sus apuntes respecto de mi relato- No me siento bien a su lado, es decir siento como si en cualquier momento yo pudiese atacarla y sin proponérmelo podría llegar a matarla-Un nudo en mi garganta se formo tan solo el pensar en perderla, el que pudiera morir por mi culpa me desgarraba por dentro, la opresión que se formaba en mi garganta empezó a quemar, mi respiración empezó a incrementarse y mis lagrimas empezaron a recorren mi rostro.

-Peeta, por lo que me cuentas tus temores son fundados porque en alguna ocasión ha ocurrido un episodio como el que me relatas ¿no es así?-asentí sin despegar la mirada del piso, el me paso un pañuelo con el cual limpie todo rastro de lagrima- Tienes razones validas para venir de nueva cuenta a recibir tratamiento, y que aunque se va asemejar al que recibiste anteriormente va a tener algunos ajustes y adaptaciones para tener un mejor efecto en ti.

-¿De que se va a tratar el tratamiento?- Cuestiono a mi doctor.

-Por el momento es mejor que no te preocupes por eso Peeta, eso déjalo en mis manos, vamos a ir alternando una serie de terapias que ya has tomado con anterioridad y otras que están en fase de prueba pero que estoy seguro darán buenos resultados en tu caso.- Empecé a sentirme ansioso por tener que pasar de nueva cuenta una larga estadía en la cual algunas terapias podían llegar a ser extenuantes y porque sería su conejillo de indias de nueva cuenta.

-Está bien Doctor, ¿empezamos desde este momento?- La ansiedad se manifestó inminentemente puesto que empecé a mover involuntariamente mis dedos de mis manos.

-No creo que sea conveniente que en este momento empecemos con tu tratamiento, debo elaborarte una rutina y agendarte las terapias que recibirás de ahora en adelante, además aun no te han dicho donde te alojaras; por lo cual primero hay que instalarte dentro del ala de alojamiento, desempacas y descansas, y mañana empezaremos de lleno con el tratamiento.

-Está bien- El lo decía de una manera tan fácil, el recuperarme era algo que me prometí a mí mismo, se lo debo a Katniss, solo espero que durante mi ausencia Haymitch cumpla su promesa de cuidarla como yo lo haría.

-Muy bien, al final del pasillo encontraras a un teniente de uniforme gris, le comentas que yo te mando al ala de alojamiento y el te acomodara en alguna habitación que esté disponible. Bueno Peeta pues te espero mañana a las once de la mañana aquí y empezaremos a tratar de nueva cuenta tus flashbacks.

-Hasta mañana Dr. Aurelius-Justo cuando salí del consultorio gire hacia donde él se encontraba puesto que había recordado que no le había dado el recado de Annie-Por cierto Dr Aurelius se me olvido comentarle que recibió una llamada telefónica de Annie Cresta, para que usted le diera una cita respecto de la terapia que recibe.

-Ah cierto, ya le toca venir a terapia presencial y verificar los avances que ha tenido, muchas gracias por tomar el recado Peeta; la situación con la que ella ingreso a terapia conmigo como sabrás era algo delicada y me da gusto saber que ha tenido avances positivos, en un momento me comunicare con ella para ultimar detalles; anda Peeta ve a descansar y nos vemos mañana.

-Si Dr Aurelius, nos vemos mañana-Me despido y camino hacia el teniente que me llevara a la habitación que se me ha designado para mi estadía en el Capitolio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis apreciables lectoras, que dijeron ya se va a echar otro mes en actualizar…..pues nop jejeje; como le comentaba a una chica en el face me llego la inspiración en el momento menos inesperado y es que me he dado cuenta que me llega cuando hago el quehacer o labores del hogar XD. Quien lo diría nop, espero les guste este capítulo, quiero abordar un poco la idea que en cierto momento tuvo Prim, respecto del tratamiento que pudiese recibir Peeta. Les recuerdo que me pueden encontrar en Facebook en la siguiente dirección **www facebook com / AdrixStoriesThg.

**Gracias por sus comentarios me dieron muchos ánimos para actualizar más pronto, de igual manera les agradecería me pasaran más REVIEWS para este capítulo. XOXO**

**UN NUEVO TRATAMIENTO**

A la mañana siguiente subo al elevador que me llevara al quinto piso del Centro Hospitalario del Capitolio donde se encuentra el consultorio del Dr Aurelius; no pase muy buena noche que digamos, la habitación que me asignaron es cómoda y agradable, pero cuando se avecino la noche sobre todo a la hora de dormir me fue casi imposible, y es que estar acostumbrado a tener la compañía de Katniss aunque fuese a unos cuantos metros de distancia entre la silla mecedora y la cama, al menos podía disfrutar de su calor y compañía.

No pude dormir puesto que las pesadillas hicieron su arribo de nueva cuenta, el ver como Cato masacraba a Katniss con su espada en la Curnocopia me desencajo, su sangre brotaba de tal forma que la cubrió en su totalidad; su palidez se hizo presente en su rostro aceitunado, mi llanto desenfrenado y mi falta de aire me sacaron del trance e hicieron que pudiese despertar del trago amargo de mi pesadilla.

Toco la puerta del consultorio, el Doctor me invita a pasar, automáticamente tomo asiento en el diván y el frente a mí.

-Bueno quiero que empecemos con algo muy simple, quiero que me cuentes cuál es tu sentir actualmente, cuáles son tus preocupaciones y tus expectativas respecto del tratamiento-Me dice el Dr Aurelius.

-Yo…..me siento impotente, puesto que aunque ya recibí ayuda en mi tratamiento una vez creo que no fue suficiente y que….pues mi impaciencia por salir de aquí me hizo llegar a mi distrito no en un muy buen momento dado que no estaba recuperado en su totalidad-suspiro-yo…estoy preocupado por Katniss, ella era mi responsabilidad y le he fallado, no me siento capaz de cuidarla y sacarla a delante; ella al igual que yo ha sufrido por las secuelas de la guerra y la pérdida de su familia y lo único que le queda en el Distrito 12 somos Haymitch y yo.

-Entiendo-Contesta mientras hace anotaciones en su libreta-Prosigue.

-Durante uno de mis más recientes flashbacks estuve a punto de….de...matar a Katniss-Me cubro la cara con mis manos, la vergüenza y la impotencia que sentía me estaban haciendo estragos de nueva cuenta cuando sentí correr lagrimas por mi rostro- Yo….-mi ahogado llanto apenas si me permitía articular palabra alguna-no me puedo permitir el perderla. Ella debe recuperarse, recuperar lo poco que le quedó de su vida….no puedo estar con ella…..sabiendo-un grito ahogado me hizo levantarme y dirigirme hacia su ventana que tenia vista hacia las esplendorosas calles del Capitolio –sabiendo que soy un peligro para ella, que ella puede morir a manos mías.

-Peeta, por favor toma asiento, en la mesa frente a ti encontraras pañuelos desechables-obedezco y tomo un pañuelo con el cual me limpio las lagrimas, me siento de nueva cuenta frente a él y lo confronto con mi mirada-Por lo que me platicas tu principal consternación es la seguridad de Katniss y su salud ¿no es así?-asiento afirmativamente- Mi siguiente punto por lo que veo es que tu principal expectativa es tu recuperación total o en un porcentaje casi total para regresar a tu Distrito ¿verdad?

-A decir verdad-Me aclaro la garganta-No creo que el regresar con ella sea buena idea; aunque mi tratamiento sea exitoso, no quisiera arriesgarme a ser un peligro para ella.

-Creo que tu preocupación es que la única que ocasiona tus flashbacks es ella y eso ejerce mucha presión sobre ti sabiendo que ella también está en tratamiento y su estado de vulnerabilidad es alto.-Hizo un alto a su argumento, escribió algunas anotaciones y prosiguió-A mi manera de ver te estás apresurando al tomar una decisión tan drástica como el alejarte definitivamente de ella, y más aun a sabiendas que la situación que vives actualmente es causada por una serie de acontecimiento ajenos a ti.

-Si soy consciente de eso-suspiro desganado-aun no es un hecho definitivo, pero….es algo en lo que he venido pensando desde que llegue aquí.

-Peeta creo que tienes una excelente oportunidad de recuperarte en gran medida; como recordaras tu tratamiento anterior estuvo un poco limitado y fue un tanto superfluo por la cuestión de la medicación y del equipo con el cual no contábamos en ese entonces; hoy en día nos hemos allegado de un gran equipo tecnológico y de medicación controlada para pacientes como tú.

-Está bien Dr Aurelius lo dejo todo en sus manos, al fin y al cabo usted es el experto.

-Bien, siendo así, quisiera empezar con algo sencillo que en el tratamiento anterior lo usaste como terapia. ¿Recuerdas los muros que pintaste?-Me cuestiona mientras hago memoria de los muros de la habitación blanca que se me designo como parte de mi terapia; esta fue pintada por bosquejos, dibujos, trazos y murales de mis sueños, mis recuerdos y alucinaciones.

-Sí, recuerdo que en varias ocasiones las paredes fueron pintadas de blanco para tener un nuevo lienzo en el cual pintar-Hago remembranza sobre las horas que dedique a aquellos trazos, escenas amorfas y recuerdos de mi vida plasmados en los muros de aquella habitación.

-Esta vez quiero emplear algo similar, en esta mesa hay varios libros con las hojas en blanco, a un lado hay un estuche con lápices, carboncillos y demás material que necesiten para que en ella plasmes los recuerdos que aun no consigues distinguir entre reales y no reales; también quiero que plasmes aquellas escenas de tu vida que han trascendido de manera significante para ti-Asiento afirmativamente mientras tomo en mis manos unos de los libros y hojeo sus páginas blancas- Esta parte del tratamiento es permanente, tomate todo el tiempo que requieras, pero cada semana quiero que me muestres tus bosquejos y durante esa sesión trabajaremos sobre dichos recuerdos.

-Está bien Dr Aurelius-Atino a decir.

-Con el paso del tiempo te podrás percatar que los libros solo serán un apoyo, puesto que la parte medular del tratamiento será tratada con morfina y otras drogas medicadas; se que esta parte es difícil Peeta, pero tenemos fe de que tendrás un resultado positivo en tu caso, te comento que también he hecho los arreglos pertinentes para que tengas un trabajo aquí en el Capitolio en una Panadería local, la cual ha reabierto al publico recientemente y requiere ayuda.

-¿Esto quiere decir que debo tener una rutina establecida como parte del tratamiento?-Cuestiono.

-En efecto Peeta, la rutina establecida es un paso más para una recuperación exitosa. Y qué mejor que ejerciendo el oficio que mejor sabes hacer, la panadería a la que te remitimos es una panadería reabierta por una familia del Distrito 11, la cual requiere apoyo y que mejor que tú que eres un experto panadero.

-Tiene razón, gracias Doctor, la verdad ya me hacía falta el poder hornear en gran medida, es decir en el Distrito 12 horneaba un poco en mi casa, pero no es lo mismo hacerlo a gran escala-La verdad me reconforta poder volver a una panadería y poder hacer lo que más me gusta, la calidez del horno, los olores característicos de la harina, la canela y el eneldo siempre se impregnaban en mi y era algo que echaba mucho de menos y es que incluso ya para todos era un olor propio de mi, inclusive Katniss.

-Muy bien Peeta, esta tarde quiero que te presentes a esta dirección-Me entrega un papel con una dirección en esta- Te diriges con el , el es el nuevo encargado de la panadería, trabajaras con su familia, espero te puedas desempeñar bien con ellos y los ayudes a sacar adelante su negocio. Bueno Peeta, es todo por el día de hoy y a partir de mañana tus citas serán cada tercer día, por favor quiero que te presentes con ropa cómoda de algodón todos los viernes que es cuando tendrás tu sesión en la Sala de Rehabilitación, puesto que aunque la terapia es experimental puede desconcertarte e incluso sobresalto por la cantidad de artefactos médicos que utilizaremos.

-De acuerdo Dr Aurelius, solo quería preguntarle algo…..-Respondo tímidamente.

-Dime, ¿de que se trata?-se cruza de brazos esperando mi respuesta.

-Quisiera saber si me es posible realizar llamadas telefónicas, es decir quisiera hablar con Haymitch para verificar como esta Katniss.

-Yo creo que por el momento no es conveniente que tengas distracción sobre la situación de Katniss, si te hace sentir mejor yo mismo hablare con ella con mayor regularidad para verificar como sigue con su tratamiento. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, gracias- Se que no era la respuesta que quería, pero al menos tengo la seguridad que el Dr Aurelius podrá darle un mejor seguimiento al tratamiento de Katniss.

Esa misma tarde acudí al encuentro con el Sr. Tyrone, el cual sería mi jefe durante mi estancia en el Capitolio, esperaba aportar algo al negocio que reabría de nueva cuenta y esperaba poder aprender algo nuevo en el ámbito de la panadería.

Recorrí con la mirada las calles del Capitolio, el transito era el mismo que cuando lo visite por primera vez; la gente sigue vistiendo de manera extravagante, predominan los colores fuertes y su imponente y característica forma de hablar me perturba en menor medida. A medida que caminaba llegue a la calle indicada, era una avenida transitada, ubicada en la esquina, cuando traspase la puerta una campana sonó y por el mostrador se asomo un hombre de apariencia corpulenta, su cabello cobrizo ya asomaba algunas canas, en su mirada grisácea se le veía alegre, me miro fijamente mientras yo me acercaba al mostrador.

-Buenas Tardes mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, el Dr Aurelius me mando aquí para ser su nuevo panadero-Salude animosamente mientras le estrechaba con la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Peeta mi nombre es Tyrone Jones, y pues como veras esta es la panadería que se nos asigno a mí y a mi familia. Nosotros somos originarios del Distrito 11, mi esposa e hijos me ayudan a medida de lo posible, pero bueno como los chicos deben ir a clases necesito algo de ayuda por las mañanas para elaborar el pan, el Dr Aurelius te recomendó ampliamente, y pues no me queda darte más que la bienvenida y esperemos que te adaptes rápidamente a este nuevo ambiente de trabajo- El Sr Tyrone aparentaba ser un buen hombre, y me estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer lo que más me gusta…hornear.

-Gracias por recibirme Sr Tyrone, daré lo mejor de mí y espero serle de mucha ayuda.

-Oh Peeta, por favor no seas tan formal puedes decirme Tyrone, mi esposa e hijos no tardan en llegar, por favor pasa te mostrare donde está la cocina, el depósito, los hornos y demás areas.

Me mostro la cocina, los artefactos y utensilios que tenía eran modernos y hasta cierto punto extravagantes, el depósito de los ingredientes y materiales era enorme, los estantes estaban llenos de harina, esencias, charolas, enlatados y demás ingredientes para hornear. Le ayude a acomodar y verificar los hornos, que la estantería donde se resguardaran los panes y pasteles estén limpios y desinfectados.

Unas horas después la esposa de Tyrone junto con sus hijos hicieron su aparición, Marie era una mujer muy bella, llevaba recogido su cabello rojizo en una coleta, su vestido floreado fue cubierto por un delantal blanco con el logo de la panadería que se esperaba abriera a finales de esta semana. Ella iba acompañada por dos niños pelirrojos como ella, el más pequeño no tendría más de cinco años y venia de la mano de su hermano mayor un niño que por mucho tendría diez años, cuando llegaron los chicos se abalanzaron contra su padre y lo abrazaron afectuosamente, por su parte Marie deposito un beso en su mejilla a medida que se fundían en un abrazo familiar.

Me presentaron con los chicos, les explicaron que desde ahora ayudaría a su padre en las labores de la panadería, me sentí extrañamente identificado con dicha escena, como si me remontara a mi niñez, cuando mis hermanos ayudábamos a nuestro padre a cargar los costales de harina, cuando nos enseñaba las medidas para preparar los bollos o la forma en la que se debían detallar los pastelillos favoritos del Alcalde Undersee. Varios recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, recuerdos que no me fueron arrebatados por el veneno de las rastrevispulas, recuerdos que forman parte de mi niñez, de mi familia, la cual me fue arrebatada por el Capitolio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhhhh si aviéntenme a los mutos lagartos, eh sido una escritora sin un compromiso moral para con mis lectores…..yo misma me aventaría a ellos si pudiera. Sorry, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, no saben lo feliz k me hace sus alertas de autor y de historia favorita, y sobre todo aquellos comentarios tan lindos, la verdad cada k los leo en la oficina de plano casi lloro como Magdalena caray.**

**Bueno les explico brevemente, mi puesto es elemental en la empresa y hasta tuve k ir a trabajar el sábado pasado y fue pfff triste, pero bueno me he actualizado en el trabajo y eso ya es ventaja, pero saben k es lo último k me ha estado pegando y me quita un poquito de tiempo para escribir, es k leo muchos fanfic, no saben me leo 10 capítulos por día y eso sin contar los k busco ya terminados, soy una adicta ahhhh. Espero no me odien y de ser asi, exprésense y déjenmelo saber con un review, los quiero y no dejen de seguirme en "DESENCUENTROS" xoxo**

**RECONOCIMENTO**

Una vez que hubiésemos terminado de ultimar detalles sobre la próxima apertura de la panadería, llegue a mi habitación abrí el libro que medio el Dr Aurelius y me dispuse a dibujar la escena que presencie hace un par de horas, de cómo la familia de Tynore podía seguir adelante, en la siguiente hoja dibuje a mi padre haciendo una mezcla de masa con esencia de canela, mientras mis hermanos y yo estábamos aprendiendo a decorar unos pastelillos.

En las siguientes hojas empecé a plasmar los diferentes tipos de pasteles que mi padre me enseño a hornear, en una hoja en particular pude detallar mi primer día de escuela, su mirada de melancolía al ver a Katniss y como lo invadía la nostalgia de un amor del pasado que no pudo ser. Ella no se fijo en un panadero y se caso con un minero y muy probablemente la historia se repetiría con su hija, le habían impuesto casarse con un panadero y ahora ella tendría la oportunidad de estar con el que alguna vez fue un minero; y la decisión de que eso sucediese recaía en mis manos.

El día del procedimiento tan comentado por el Dr Aurelius había llegado, me tenía un poco inquieto e impaciente. La sola idea de volver a sentir la misma desesperación al sentir como corría por mis venas el veneno de las rastrevispulas me era insoportable a tal grado que pensaba en desistir del tratamiento.

Me presente en la Sala de Rehabilitación, cuando llegue una enfermera me hizo pasar a dicha sala, su olor a antiséptico era realmente penetrante, atine a sentarme en la mesa operatoria, la cual desafortunadamente era algo dura e incómoda, me desespere inmediatamente cuando hubiesen pasado ya diez minutos y el Dr Aurelius no aparecía, fue cuando me dispuse a irme, en ese preciso momento en el que estaba girando la perilla para abandonar la sala, el Dr Aurelius ingresaba con la enfermera que me recibió.

-Buen Día Peeta, disculpa la demora debes saber que últimamente se me requiere mucho en el área de Regimiento y eso hizo que me retrasara en nuestra sesión del día de hoy, ¿dime te sientes nervioso o impaciente tal vez?- Me cuestiona mientras que de su perchero tomo su impecable bata blanca y se la puso.

-Le he de ser sincero, estoy muy nervioso, temo el tener un flashback en plena sesión, no se este ambiente es muy similar al que utilizaron conmigo cuando me secuestraron-Desvié la mirada al equipo que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa operatoria, las maquinas, jeringas, y químicos que se encontraban ahí estaban empezando a perturbarme en sobremanera.

-Supuse que sería así Peeta, pero ten por seguro que no te pasara nada, tendremos al tanto tus signos vitales, trataremos que te sientas cómodo y en dado caso de que se presenten los flashbacks los afrontaremos de manera eficaz.-Me preocupa mucho el hecho de que los demás se percaten de mi ser y sentir cuando tengo un flashback, normalmente los afronto en la soledad de mi casa y ahora debo compartirlos de nueva cuenta para que me analicen y me ayuden a rehabilitarme.

-Está bien Dr Aurelius, ¿empezamos?-Le pregunto.

Enseguida me acuestan en la mesa operatoria, sujetan mis muñecas y tobillos con correas, me colocan cables, cintas y aparatos para medir mi frecuencia cardiaca y mis signos vitales, una vez comprobado que los aparatos funcionan correctamente y les dan los datos que requieren es cuando me percato que hay un ventana en la cual se podía distinguir varios médicos en el lado contrario, los cuales hablaban entre ellos y tomaban apuntes de lo que sucedía.

El Dr Aurelius me advirtió que podría ser algo traumático pero que confiaba en que los resultados serian benéficos, el tomo unas pinzas para separar mis parpados y los puso frente a mis ojos, con cuidado separo mis parpados, en ese instante sentía como una corriente liquida pasaba por mis venas, al principio quemaba pero el ardor era momentáneo y daba paso a una sensación de calidez y calma, el liquido que me inyectaron según el Dr Aurelius era una mezcla de morfina con otras drogas provenientes del Distrito 6.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras la sensación de calma y serenidad me invadía, de repente la enfermera se hizo presente y acomodo una pantalla deslizante frente a mis ojos, esta se ajustaba perfectamente, la pantalla en un principio estaba oscura, el Dr Aurelius se paró a un lado mío y empezó a teclear una pantalla; en ese preciso momento unas imágenes aparecieron frente a mí, eran mis padres, los estaban entrevistando. En dicha entrevista el reportero hacia una reseña respecto de que yo era uno de los dos vencedores de la edición 74 de los Juegos del Hambre, les preguntaban cual era su sentir al respecto.

-Pues yo solo quiero hacer de manifiesto que no pensé que Peeta durase mucho en la arena, no solo yo sino muchos de los habitantes de este distrito supimos que quien tenía más agallas y fiereza para salir viva de la arena era esa chica de la Veta…Katniss-Mi madre siempre me recalco el hecho de que ella confiaba en que ese año tendríamos un nuevo vencedor proveniente del Distrito 12, y obviamente no solo me lo dejo en claro a mi sino a todo Panem, a mi al momento de despedirme de mi familia cuando viaje al Capitolio por primera vez y a Panem cuando regresaba de la arena en la cual Katniss y yo habíamos sido vencedores

-Siempre supe que Peeta daría todo de sí, el es un gran chico y fue muy valiente al arriesgar la vida por la chica del que está enamorado, puesto que a pesar de que estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones en la arena…..pues ellos salieron victoriosos y los tendremos de vuelta muy pronto. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo y espero que pronto retome su vida de nueva cuenta- Mi padre, sus palabras me llenaron de orgullo y alegría, que a pesar de que el ya no está conmigo siempre supo que yo saldría adelante, que sería tal vez el único con el mismo ímpetu y entusiasmo para sacar adelante la panadería que tanto quería.

En esa entrevista también pude ver a mis hermanos, reconozco que aunque no era muy apegado a ellos su ausencia me duele mucho, y más cuando me jugaban bromas o cuando los tres estábamos en la panadería horneando al mismo tiempo. Un dejo de tristeza me estaba invadiendo y sentí como unas lagrimas hacían paso por mis mejillas, el dolor de haber perdido a mis seres queridos me abrumaba en sobremanera, yo ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo, mi familia me fue arrebatada a diestra y siniestra por el Capitolio.

La siguiente imagen era de Katniss, ella se encontraba en el Distrito 12, en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la Panadería de mi familia, ella se encontraba cerca de lo que alguna vez fue la entrada principal, los cristales chamuscados y los ladrillos rotos enmarcaban la escena. Ella me hablaba a través de las cámaras, me decía que había habido un bombardeo en el Distrito y que mi familia aparentemente había muerto.

Las siguientes imágenes eran pequeños spots de los habitantes del Distrito 12, en las cuales los pocos sobrevivientes relataban la masacre mortal que se avecino ese día, en el cual relataban como habían sido llevados al bosque en busca de refugio y que posteriormente habían sido rescatados por aerodeslizadores del Distrito 13; mi familia no había corrido con la misma suerte que ellos.

Poco a poco empecé a sentir como mi garganta se cerraba por el llanto ahogado que tenía en ese momento, el duelo que llevaba a cuestas era muy grande, lo llevaba en silencio y a solas desde hace mucho tiempo. Las correas me fueron desabrochadas, los instrumentos médicos y la vía intravenosa me fue quitada inmediatamente, la enfermera me acerco los pañuelos desechables y el Dr Aurelius se acerco a mí.

-Peeta, el primer paso que debemos superar y por lo visto ya te percataste, era la muerte de tu familia-hizo silencio un momento mientras se sentaba frente a la camilla que yo ocupaba en ese momento- como bien habrás visto, los videos con los que contamos son los que tenia aquí en el Capitolio y los que nos hicieron llegar desde el Distrito 13, creemos que al ver ambas facetas o perspectivas de lo que paso en Panem te podrás percatar de lo que es real y no real.

El personal médico que se encontraba detrás del espejo se retiro, la enfermera se acerco a mí y me sujeto firmemente y me sentó en un sillón reclinable en el cual estuve por un par de minutos mientras desalojaban la sala operatoria.

-Debes estar agotado por la sesión tan difícil que tuviste, con el tiempo podrás acostumbrarte al cansancio físico que se suele tener en esta clase de tratamientos, por esta semana no iras a la Panadería en lo que te habitúas a esta nuevo tratamiento, poco a poco retomaras tu rutina.

Realmente me sentía devastado, más que nada triste y desencajado, la ausencia de mi familia era algo que me afecto en demasía, tristemente no pude vivir su duelo, puesto que había sido secuestrado en esos momentos. A pesar de no ser muy apegado a mi madre, ella me hacía mucha falta, sé que me quería a su manera, aunque nunca me lo demostró, mis hermanos por su parte se que no éramos muy unidos pero llevábamos la misma sangre en las venas, habíamos compartido muchos momentos en la panadería, reírnos unos de otros de vez en cuando y salir victoriosos de las cosechas en las cuales no habíamos sido elegidos.

Mi padre por otro lado, era el único con el que tuve una relación más estrecha, el sabia sin yo haberle dicho palabra alguna que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Katniss, que cada vez que yo tenía la oportunidad de divisarla mi mirada se perdía en sus ojos grises; él entendía muy bien mi situación, el en alguna ocasión se había enamorado de la madre de Katniss cuando fue joven.

Hoy en día puedo decir sinceramente que soy huérfano, que no tengo hermanos, no tengo familia alguna que se preocupe por mi; el único lazo afectivo que tengo es mi mentor, el borracho de mi mentor, con el cual se que sin su oportuna ayuda no habría salido vivo de la arena; y la otra persona es Katniss, se que ella en estos momentos me debe de estar aborreciendo, quizá hasta maldiciendo por dejarla sin explicación alguna.

Los dibujos, trazos y boscetos de los sueños, de las vivencias me han ayudado a aliviar un poco el dolor de haber perdido a mi familia, se que ellos quisieran que yo saliera adelante; que yo tenía la oportunidad de tener un futuro prospero, de ser un hombre que en cierto punto de la vida puede llegar a pensar en tener una familia, en tener hijos que crezcan libres y carentes de ser tributos en cosecha alguna; casi puedo oír a mi padre que el espera que yo sea feliz, que les rinda homenaje siendo una persona libre y feliz.

Se perfectamente que aunque mis recuerdos han sido modificados y alterados por el veneno de las rastrevispulas, he podido distinguir mas mis sentimientos hacia Katniss, se que conforme voy vislumbrando los recuerdos reales de los que no lo son me doy cuenta de cuán importante ha sido y es en mi vida, cada día que despierto me digo a mi mismo que estoy aquí por ella, que ella en este momento está mejor sin mí, que hare lo posible porque ella viva una vida tranquila y lo más confortable posible.

Conforme pasan los días de mis sesiones compruebo que los espectadores no vieron más allá de la actuación de Katniss, bueno excepto por Snow; todos vieron algo que no era, algo que yo era incapaz de aceptar en su momento, siempre albergue una esperanza de lo que vivimos era real. De que ella en algún momento había sentido al menos una pizca de amor por mí, que de alguna manera pude haber sido algo más que un amigo, que un compañero, que un falso novio.

Estoy colocado de nueva cuenta en la camilla de la sala operatoria, las cintas estaban sujetando mis muñecas y tobillos, las escenas del Vasallaje, de la Gira de la Victoria se presentaban frente a mí, no repare en ver mis expresiones, puesto que estas eran más que evidentes, eran las miradas de un chico enamorado sufriendo por el amor no correspondido; las expresiones que ella mostraban no eran más que de una sutil pero expresa molestia por las cámaras, la sensación de irritación por ser una marioneta del Capitolio, ella no se descargaba conmigo frente a las cámaras y mucho menos lejos de estas; las miradas que me dedicaban era de agradecimiento, de tristeza por haber sido forzada a ser parte de los Trágicos Amantes.

La escena que mas me impacto fue la proposición de matrimonio, su rostro estaba desencajado no como cualquier chica enamorada podría estar en dicha situación, sino más bien como la de una chica condenada a vivir una vida atada al chico con el que había salido viva milagrosamente de la arena. Escenas de bailes, poses para fotografías, prácticamente las vivencias de una pareja de enamorados pasaba frente a mi; una tras otra toma de las mentiras que fraguamos para sobrevivir, para no ser víctimas del Capitolio, la población del Capitolio y parte de los demás Distritos estaban histéricos y frenéticos frente a la presencia de tan singular pareja, la pareja de vencedores; que frente a las cámaras aparecían melosos, besándose y escapándose para estar a solas, mientras en la realidad solo éramos simples aliados de nuestras pesadillas y de intentar lograr salir con vida de una muerte segura.

Las mentiras que presenciaba a través del televisor me confirmaban cuan solo estaba, que a pesar de lo que vivimos Katniss y yo, ella nunca podría amarme como yo lo hago, que ella fue presa de las circunstancias, que a pesar de los besos, abrazos, muestras de afecto y cariño que nos tuvimos en ese tiempo, solo fue una actuación, las jugarretas del destino me demostraban una vez más que yo no era más que su cómplice, que la arena de los Juegos nos persiguió incluso después de ser vencedores, que estábamos condenados a vivir actuando por siempre como los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mis apreciables y consideradas lectoras, les traigo de nueva cuenta un nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia, primero que nada debo agradecerles infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me consideran una de sus autoras preferidas, aquellas que consideran como favoritas mis historias y a todas aquellas que me dejan reviews. Recuerden los escritores de Fanfiction no tenemos paga alguna más que sus reviews y su preferencia constante. Sin más ni más les recuerdo mi pagina de Face la cual es **www facebook com / AdrixStoriesThg

**RECAIDA**

Un llanto desgarrador se avecino cuando las escenas cesaron, nos habían marcado con ese título "Los Trágicos Amantes", lo odiaba, un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar , me quitaron las correas y una furia iracunda se apodero de mí, me arranque la vía intravenosa no importándome que un dejo de sangre dejara rastro por mi brazo, tire la bandeja que tenia a mi costado, me abalancé contra la mesa operatoria, lleve mis puños hacia el cristal donde me veían los demás médicos, me descargue contra este hasta hacerlo pedazos, sentí como una corriente recorría mis brazos, un liquido rojizo hizo su aparición en mis puños mientras mi furia aumentaba, llevándome mis manos a mi cabeza me empecé a balancear de un lado a otro. Sentí un par de brazos detrás mío, trataban de controlarme, forcejee lo mas que pude, hasta que sentí un pinchazo en el brazo fue cuando sentí que me desmallaba poco a poco hasta perder totalmente el conocimiento.

Desperté con un dolor terrible de cabeza, estaba en una habitación blanca y muy iluminada, tenía una vía intravenosa en el brazo, no me quise mover mucho, hasta que sentí que mis brazos me pesaban, al levantarlos a la altura de mi rostro me percate que estaban vendados hasta casi llegar a mis codos. Me sentía calmado de momento, hasta que alguien giro la perilla de la puerta y se adentro en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Peeta?-Me cuestiona el Dr Aurelius con un semblante seria.

-Un poco confundido, la verdad no se qué hago aquí en el hospital-Frunzo el seño.

-Mira Peeta, creo que la sesión del día de hoy ha desencadenado un flashback, y lamentablemente no medimos las consecuencias al no tener el suficiente personal para que no te hicieras daño- Lo miro detenidamente mientras el baja su mirada al piso, aparentemente la sesión del día de hoy no salió como esperaba.

-Por eso las vendas ¿verdad?-El asiente-Sabe Doctor, lo poco que recuerdo es haber visto escenas donde nos involucraba exclusivamente a Katniss y a mí, lo último que viene a mi memoria es el hecho de confirmar que ella…que ella…..nunca ha sentido por mi mas que gratitud-Desvío mi mirada hacia la ventana, podía alcanzar a oír al bullicio de las calles aledañas.

-Peeta…no quiero que te sobreestimes, no puedo corroborar o no tu sentir respecto a Katniss, a pesar de que el tratamiento que tengo con ella es más recurrente no pudo afirmar o no el sentir de ella tampoco; lo único que si te puedo decir es que ustedes comparten un vínculo inquebrantable, algo que los une de una manera que incluso a ninguna pareja de enamorados los puede relacionar, ustedes han estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones; la sobrevivencia, la necesidad de protegerse el uno al otro, la alianza sobre las circunstancias desavenientes, ustedes dos eran más que los simples Trágicos Amantes, fueron el inicio de algo mucho más grande que una simple historia de amor; ustedes dieron pie a la lucha más grande imaginada por los habitantes de Panem.

El Dr Aurelius hablaba con tal elocuencia y pasión que hicieron que me sentara y recostara lentamente mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama; su mirada mostraba euforia e ímpetu, la misma con la que nos hablaba Haymitch en sus días de mentor.

-Peeta, no quiero decir que lo que sientas por ella no es importante, lo que pretendo decirte es que si ella no siente lo mismo por ti, aun debes de saber que para ella eres una persona muy importante en su vida; y no es el simple agradecimiento por ser participe en las mentiras respecto a su tan sonado romance; no Peeta, va mucho más allá de unos simples besos y palabras tiernas para las cámaras; es el hecho de saber que cuentas con una persona muy valiosa a tu lado, la cual aprecias y quieres, una persona que ha dado todo de sí para que sobrevivas, el estar cerca de la muerte te deja entrever lo que es importante en eso momento y sobre todo te deja actuar de una manera menos racional y más activa.

En cierta manera lo que el Dr Aurelius era coherente, si, a pesar de lo que yo le debía a Katniss, también ella me debía su sobrevivencia, siempre lo sacaba a relucir, puesto que siempre se sintió endeudada conmigo desde que paso lo de los panes que le avente hace ya un par de años. Sé que ella se esforzó mucho para mantenernos con vida a ambos en la arena y no solo eso también tuvo que ingeniárselas para que la escenificación de nuestro romance para que eso no afectara a nuestras familias. Le debo más que mi vida, y aun así se que no es suficiente para hacerla feliz, no fui capaz de protegerla en muchas ocasiones, yo no sé cazar, recolectar plantas o trepar arboles; simplemente soy un simple panadero, uno que casi la mata y que a la vez la ama.

-Se que quiere hacerme sentir bien Dr Aurelius, ese es su trabajo, pero…..la verdad no creo que lo que me dice vaya a ayudarme en algo- Se levanta súbitamente y se aleja hasta recargarse en la ventana, así nos quedamos unos minutos, en los cuales admiro mis brazos vendados, no siento dolor, las drogas que pasan a través de la intravenosa hacen bien su trabajo.

-Veras Peeta….nadie dijo que el tratamiento sería fácil o incluso que sería infalible, este tipo de recaídas, nos dan la oportunidad de ver los puntos que debemos atacar, en tu caso es Katniss, el amor nos hace perder la razón en diferentes circunstancias, nos hace actuar de manera irracional e incoherente; pero a la vez nos hace sentir más vivos que nunca.

Suspira y de nueva cuenta se sienta al lado de la camilla, toma su libreta y hace algunas anotaciones, al sentir mi mirada, este deja la libreta de lado y su mirada me desconcierta.

-Tu recuperación debe centrarse en ti, en que tú debes valerte por ti mismo antes de ayudar a alguien más; en que debes centrarte en ti, en ver la vida desde una nueva perspectiva, quiero que encuentres una nueva razón para poder seguir viviendo y no quiero que esa razón sea Katniss, independientemente de eso tú debes vivir una vida normal, trabajar en lo que te gusta, seguir pintando; y tal vez en algún futuro plantearte la posibilidad de formar una familia.

¿Familia?, nunca me vi formando una familia excepto cuando le dije a Caesar Flickerman que Katniss estaba esperando un hijo nuestro; en ese preciso momento me plantee solo por un instante lo que hubiera sido casarme con ella, vivir una vida tranquila, en la cual yo llevaría la panadería de mi familia y Katniss se dedicaría a la caza y tal vez me ayudaría en algunas labores sobre la comercialización del pan; y con el paso del tiempo nos plantearíamos el tener hijos. La vida que yo hubiese querido sé que no es posible; muy en el fondo de mi ser algo empieza a surgir, que yo debo vivir de una manera honorable y respetable, se lo debo a todos aquellos que hicieron que la Rebelión nos diera un Panem libre, Finnick, Prim, Boggs, y un sinfín de personas que combatieron a mi lado; pero sé que Katniss es a la que le debo que yo aun siga con vida; no me basta toda mi vida para agradecérselo mas que siendo una persona feliz, y si me es posible la ayudare a que ella también reconstruya su vida.

-Bueno, Peeta mañana pasare a verte, de hecho pasado mañana se te dará de alta; el tratamiento que estábamos utilizando contigo será modificado un poco, unos colegas míos y yo hemos estado platicando respecto a los efectos que aun tienes del veneno de las rastrevispulas y queremos probar unos medicamentos contigo. Descansa y deja que nos preocupemos por ti, veras que aunque esta haya sido una recaída, el tratamiento es largo y debes ser paciente y cooperar con nosotros, con el tiempo veras mejoría. Se despide de mí y yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Mi estadía en el hospital fue y tal como lo señalo el Dr Aurelius fue corta, por unos días más tuve que llevar las vendas, las cuales trate de ocultar usando camisas de manga larga, no quería que se preocuparan por mi o que me vieran con lastima; retome mi trabajo en la panadería, Tyron no quiso abundar en el tema, lo cual agradecí en sobremanera. Mi rutina la empecé a retomar poco a poco, aunado a eso, las sesiones en las que me dejaban pintar o dibujar eran más extensas, creyeron que las sesiones con los videos debían ser cortas y concretas; a cambio empecé un tratamiento con nuevas drogas en forma de capsulas, las cuales me explicaron empezarían a eliminar de mi torrente sanguíneo algún rastro de las rastrevispulas.

Obviamente para el Dr Aurelius el eliminar los rastros del veneno no era suficiente, él quería que yo me quitara el estigma de un hombre sufrido y lleno de dudas, atormentado por un amor no correspondido, torturado en mi subconsciente y quería transformarme en un hombre centrado, capaz de sobrellevar una vida monótona y tranquila, en fin quería que recuperara mi antiguo yo; o al menos algo de lo que fui.

Con el tiempo me adapte a tomar las capsulas, en efecto las sesiones ya no me causaban flashbacks, lo único que podía quitarme el sueño era cuando mis pesadillas me transportaban a las arenas, en las infinidades de veces que vi a Katniss morir a manos desde Cato hasta el mismísimo Finnick o Johanna. Aun soñaba con perderla, no podía comprobar si ella se encontraba bien, durante esos lapsos trataba de tranquilizarme mientras tomaba una fotografía que nos habían tomado a ambos en la gira de la victoria, ella vestía un hermoso vestido naranja con una diadema dorada, ella parecía resplandeciente como la chica en llamas que era.

El Dr Aurelius de un momento a otro me permitió hablar por teléfono con Haymitch con cierta regularidad; insistí en que le reinstalaran el teléfono de nueva cuenta ya que en una rabieta lo arranco hace algún tiempo, puesto que me avergonzaba mucho tratar de hablarle a Katniss, no quería entorpecer nuestras recuperaciones, y me era más fácil saber de ella a través de nuestro mentor. En un principio Haymith estuvo renuente en darme noticias sobre Katniss, en primera porque normalmente el estaba ebrio o porque estaba malhumorado, en un principio Katniss estuvo renuente a salir de casa, solo se quedaba tumbada en su cama, estoica como si la vida se hubiese detenido en ese momento, poco a poco fue retomando una rutina básica, el ir de caza e ir al Quemador era lo único que la distraía. Afortunadamente su madre le habla con regularidad lo cual espero sea benéfico para ella, el saber que se preocupan por ti, debe ser un aliciente para seguir adelante. Me da gusto saber que ella está tratando de recuperarse, parte de su terapia es el escribir un libro sobre sus memorias, sobre lo que ha vivido en este tiempo; es algo parecido al libro que yo tengo solo que en vez de palabras me expreso con pinturas, dibujos o bocetos.

Mientras saco unos bollos del horno pienso en cuan gratificante es saber que Katniss se recupera, que trata de esforzarse por salir adelante, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre, me quito los guantes y los dejo en la mesa de trabajo y me dirijo al mostrador; una sonrisa radiante de una mujer me deja perplejo.

-Hola Peeta…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola mis apreciables lectoras, la verdad les debo de agradecer infinitamente su preferencia, me encantan sus reviews, son lo mejor gracias. Debo reconocer que a mí en particular más que escribir me gusta leer jejeje, lamentablemente eso me quita mucho tiempo respecto de mis obligaciones literarias como lo son mis 2 actuales historias. No es por hacer propaganda pero porfa no se pierdan "DESENCUENTROS", estoy yo creo que como a 2 capítulos del crossover, agradezco infinitamente a cada una de ustedes por dejarme un espacio de su tiempo para leer mis historias, aquellas que me han hecho de esta su historia favorita o a catalogado a esta humilde servidora en una de sus autoras favoritas, no me queda más que pedirles de favor dejen sus reviews, ese es el alimento de los escritores de Fanficion, n_n**

**SORPRESAS**

-No puede ser…Annie!- grito efusivamente mientras trato de esquivar el mostrador que tengo frente a mí.

-Oh Peeta, mírate, estas radiante y rebosante- Noto que lleva un bulto en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba, ella se percata de ello, quita la manta que lo cubría y me deja entrever un bebe, su hijo.

-Annie, no lo puedo creer es tu hijo-me acerco sigilosamente y tomo su pequeña manita entre mis dedos, el los presiona fuertemente y sonríe.

-Creo que le agradas-reímos a compas-¿Quieres cargarlo?-me pregunta mientras me siento desconcertado, nunca en mi vida he tenido la oportunidad de tener un bebe en brazos, y…¿si se me cae?, ¿si le hago daño?, ella se percata de mi indecisión y esboza una sonrisa-Vamos no es tan difícil.

-Pero…..-me acerca a su hijo, lo tomo entre mis brazos, sostengo su cabeza con una de mis manos mientras que con mi otro brazo sostengo su pequeño cuerpecito.

Una sensación de alegría, de insospechada calidez me invade, nunca pensé conocer al hijo de Finnick y Annie, es tan pequeño, por un momento me veo siendo padre, llevando en mis brazos un niño rubio con mejillas rosadas o tal vez una niña castaña con ojos grises como su madre. Si…me imagino lo que hubiese sido tener una familia con Katniss, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea y le devuelvo el bebe a Annie.

-Así que este es el pequeño Finnick-atino a decir, mientras ella esboza una sonrisa.

-Este pequeño bebe es toda mi felicidad Peeta, es muestra del amor que nos teníamos Finnick y yo…-Un dejo de tristeza se manifestó en su rostro mientras ella acariciaba con cariño la mejilla del bebe.

-Sabes Annie, creo que a Finnick no le gustaría verte triste, además como tú lo has dicho la felicidad que hoy tienes esta junto frente a ti, además es el vivo retrato de su padre-Acaricio el suave cabello rubio de Finnick mientras Annie sonríe aunque unas traicioneras lagrimas hacen su aparición en sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón Peeta, sabes me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras a Finnick a mí a tomar un café, ¿Qué opinas?

-Claro ahhh mmmm, permíteme un momento en lo que le pido permiso a mi jefe.

En menos de cinco minutos Annie, Finnick y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cerca de la plaza, claro estaba que Tyron solo me dejo ir ya que accedí a darle mi receta de los bollos de frambuesa y nueces.

Ahora que veo a Annie detenidamente, puedo ver que ella está con un semblante más radiante, se ve incluso lucida; me imagino que tuvo que haberse adaptado a ser una madre viuda, una sensación de vacío me inundo momentáneamente al recordar como Finnick había sido asesinado por los mutos lagartos en los recovecos del Capitolio.

Tomamos asiento mientras un mesero nos acercaba una pequeña silla para bebes que ocuparía el pequeño Finnick, nos dispusimos a hacer nuestro pedido, justo cuando el mesero se alejo una persona tras de mi sujeto mis hombros.

-Vaya Annie, no pensé que un panadero seria tu siguiente conquista, debes tener cuidado porque en cualquier momento una descerebrada te puede lanzar una flecha- Gire mi cabeza solo para encontrarme con el rostro tan conocido de Johanna Mason.

-Johanna pero que sorpresa- Me levanto y la abrazo, ella me responde y me sujeta fuertemente dejándome sin aliento.

-Muy graciosa Johanna, y sí, yo se que este chico ya esta apartado, además tu bien sabes que la única prioridad que tengo en mi vida es cuidar y amar a mi hijo,

-Si ya…ya…, vamos sentémonos y pongámonos al dia Peeta, por cierto no veo a Katniss ¿Dónde la dejaste?-mientras me lanza la pregunta empieza a voltear de un lugar a otro y dado que no le respondo yo por inercia bajo mi mirada y ella lo nota de inmediato- entonces ¿dónde está?

-Pues….tu bien sabes que por órdenes del gobierno ella no puede salir del Distrito 12, y pues ella tuvo que quedarse en casa en lo que yo venía a tratamiento por tiempo indefinido con el Dr Aurelius- Su mirada se torno dura e inexpresiva mientras tomaba una de las galletas que nos había dejado el mesero recientemente y la hace pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de manos.

-Ya veo-sujetando una servilleta empezó a doblarle y desdoblarla con cuidado-así que….digamos que la abandonaste a su suerte ¿verdad?

-¡Johanna!-grito exasperada Annie.

-Es la verdad Annie solo que él no es capaz de aceptarlo, míralo en la primera oportunidad huyo de ella como todos los que le importaban a Katniss, primero Gale, después su madre y ahora el-Johanna me miraba con desdén y repulsión- es mejor que me vaya, te veo en el hotel.

-No espera Johanna, ohhhh -Annie no se inmuto en seguirla puesto que el pequeño Finnick la sujetaba fuertemente desde su silla.

-Yo….mmm lo siento Annie…no…..creí que se fuera a molestar-Una simple mirada de Johanna me había dejado derrumbado y sintiéndome miserable, después de todo ella tenía razón, todas las personas que le importaban a Katniss la habían dejado, incluso yo que prometí cuidarla y protegerla.

-Descuida Peeta, ella solo esta resentida con el mundo, ella se siente incapaz de aceptar los acontecimientos que han acontecido después de la guerra, pero sabes aun así ella fue la primera en encarar a la madre de Katniss tras saber que ella se quedaría en el Distrito 4 dejando a su hija a kilómetros de distancia, fue ella la que se enfrento a Gale después de saber que él se quedaría en el Distrito 2, fue ella la que me ayudo a sobrellevar mi embarazo cuando perdí a Finnick, además ella fue la que me ayudo a salir de mi letargo y tomar terapia para recuperarme.

-Entonces…..ella ha sido tu apoyo en todo este proceso-Asiente mientras toma un sorbo de su café, mientras yo procesaba el hecho de que Johanna había hecho lo que yo no he podido y en dado momento tenía pensado hacer.

-Así es Peeta, ella es una gran amiga, la mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, y ella siempre se ha preocupado por las personas que quiere, ella quisiera poder ver a Katniss y tratar de ayudarla pero ella se había quedado con la idea que tú estabas a su lado; por eso se enfado, porque ella sabe o por lo menos tiene una idea del sufrimiento que está enfrentando Katniss.

-Yo….quiero lo mejor para ella en verdad Annie, pero en estos momentos me es imposible ser una persona confiable que cuide de ella y la ayude a salir de su depresión…yo aun….-ella sujeto mi mano mirándome de una manera comprensible.

-Lo se Peeta…lo sé….por eso estas aquí, eso dice mucho de ti, quieres recuperarte para poder ser partícipe de la recuperación de Katniss, se que ella te importa mucho, se lo que se siente, ese sentimiento me embargo por mucho tiempo, lástima que disfrute tan poco de este una vez que nos sinceramos.-Un silencio nos embargo, dándonos la oportunidad de tomar nuestro café en silencio.

Me despedí de Annie y del pequeño Finnick, ellos estaban de paso puesto que Annie venía a su terapia presencial con el Dr Aurelius y Johanna la acompaño para ayudarla con el bebe. Deseando poder verlos en otra ocasión en la cual pudiésemos compartir más tiempo es como despedí a Annie y de su hijo. Me sentí realmente mal al saber que Johanna estaba resentida conmigo, el Dr Aurelius me dijo que era normal que ella se sintiera así, siendo tan protectora como lo es con Annie era evidente que su comportamiento para con el sentir de Katniss era similar.

Las semanas han pasado, y mi tratamiento es más consistente, las capsulas que eliminan los rastros del veneno de las rastrevispulas han hecho su efecto; aun tengo pesadillas las cuales trato de controlar a gran medida. Mi trabajo en la panadería de la Familia de Tyron me ha dado la oportunidad de desarrollarme en un ambiente diferente, he podido adaptarme a la vida diaria, a mis sesiones y a una vida común que cualquier chico de mi edad tendría.

El Dr Aurelius se ha sorprendido porque mis flashbacks disminuyeron considerablemente, ha visto que me he adaptado a una vida simple y ordinaria, sabe que tengo planes en un futuro sobre reabrir la panadería de mis padres en el Distrito 12, ya una vez que disipe cualquier idea sobre dejar mi casa. Me ha ayudado a sobrellevar mi sentir sobre Katniss, se que ella se encuentra bien recibiendo la asistencia médica del Dr Aurelius, se que a distancia no es lo mismo que una terapia presencial pero ha tenido avances y eso es lo que importa.

Hoy puedo decir que aunque mis sentimientos no han cambiado sé que en un futuro puedo ser un amigo en el cual Katniss puede confiar, ya no habrá más mentiras y engaños, cámaras que nos filmen largas horas, ya no habrá besos fingidos y una historia de amor embelesada por ciudadanos capitalinos. Quiero que Katniss vea en mi a un hombre que puede ser su amigo, en el cual puede confiar, el cual la puede cuidar y proteger, que la puede ayudar a salir de la depresión de la guerra y la soledad, quiero ser el hombre que la ayude a seguir una vida tranquila y feliz, quiero hacerla recapacitar sobre el dejarse llevar por la tristeza y el dolor; Prim, su pequeña hermana desearía que Katniss viviera feliz y plena en un mundo libre de nepotismo y la anarquía, que ellas mismas liberaron.

A lo lejos puedo sentir una mirada fija en mi, unos ojos tristes apartados de esa luz tan singular que veía día a día, una corriente que arde se infiltra por mis venas dejándome sin aliento, me retuerzo sobre las cintas que me sujetan a la cama, me tiembla el cuerpo en sobremanera, las corrientes vienen y van, me queman por dentro dejándome sin sentido por unos segundos, mientras una nueva oleada de esa corriente se hace presente; ella se ve vacía y sin vida, me habla a través de la cámara, pidiéndome volver. Trato de desatarme las cintas que me sujetan sin mucho éxito, tratando de alcanzar esa imagen que me recuerda que ella me espera, que siempre lo hará.

Un sonido a lo lejos se hace presente, mientras la imagen de ella se desvanece de mis vista; varios timbrazos de hacen presentes sacándome de mi sueño, me levanto tropezando con la mesa de centro, me llevo el auricular al oído lo más rápido posible. Una voz inconfundible tras la línea me confunde.

-Vaya Peeta hasta que contestas, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, pero bueno quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante; ¿Crees que nos podamos ver?.


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas noches mis apreciables lectoras de Fanfiction, hoy estoy muy emocionada por como a través del tiempo han recibido mis historias, de verdad no hay palabras para agradecerles lo bellas k han sido para con esta humilde servidora. Les comento que a la par estoy actualizando "DESENCUENTROS", no me queda más k recordarles k los escritores de Fanfiction no recibimos mas paga que sus reviews, gracias xoxo**

**EL ENCUENTRO**

-¿Plutarch?- Contesto titubeando.

-Asi es Peeta soy yo, vaya sorpresa saberte aquí en el Capitolio y no habernoslo comentado; tu bien sabes que desde la recuperación de Panem hemos querido contactarnos con todos los vencedores para darles seguimiento y así mantener al tanto a la población. Lamentablemente no fue el caso de Katniss, pero dado que estas aquí nos podrías ayudar en algo ¿Qué dices?

-Mira….yo no creo estar interesado en que la población de Panem vea los estragos que ha dejado en mi todas estas…digamos experiencias, yo….

-Mira Peeta hagamos lo siguiente mañana pasare por el Edificio de Justicia y después hare unas tomas en la explanada, quisiera que platicáramos allá, no te grabare hasta que tú me des tu consentimiento, solo quiero platicarte una idea que tengo en mente, vamos anda, sabes que soy muy persistente- Si no accedía a la reunión tal vez podía incluso pedirle permiso al Dr Aurelius o tal vez quisiese tener un permiso expreso por parte de la Presidenta Paylor si no hacia algo ahora mismo.

-Está bien Plutarch, platiquemos mañana, no te puedo asegurar si participare o no con la idea que tienes, pero si acudiré a la cita, solo dime a qué hora nos vemos en la explanada.-Una risa contenida se alcanza a escuchar a través de la otra línea.

-Yo creo que podemos vernos a eso de las 5 pm, para esa hora habremos de terminar la filmación.

-Está bien Plutarch a las 5 pm será, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Peeta y gracias por acceder a reunirte conmigo, ya verás que no te arrepentirás.-Sujeto fuertemente el auricular hasta que cuelga la otra línea.

No me emociona ser de nueva cuenta la comidilla de la población de Panem, fue suficiente el verme siendo participe de los Juegos en los cuales pierdo la vida mientras ellos se regodeaban con mi vida personal. Solo quería llevar una vida tranquila y pacífica, quería recuperar esa parte de mi persona que perdí por el veneno de las rastrevispulas.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, hoy la sesión se vio más concurrida de lo normal, varios médicos hicieron su aparición mientras pintaba un muro de una habitación con la vista de aquel día en que Katniss y yo tuvimos un picnic en el Tejado de nuestro Centro de Entrenamiento, aquel momento donde vimos esa puesta de sol, aquel momento que siempre quise congelar y vivir en él para siempre. No les hice mucho caso, ya me había habituado a verlos aquí vigilándome, y pasando anotaciones en sus libretas.

Terminando mí sesión acudí a la panadería, llegue más temprano de lo habitual para cubrir mi horario, teníamos bastante trabajo, Tyron me comento que le había llegado un pedido descomunal de aperitivos para las oficinas del gobierno del Capitolio, tal vez tenían un evento próximo y querían tener todo a tiempo; yo no era quien para preguntar o indagar al respecto solo me limite a hornear y decorar los pastelillos que formaban parte del pedido.

La hora de la cita llego, y estaba a unas cuentas calles de la explanada, cuando llegue estaban guardando en los vehículos el equipo, cámaras y escenario por el cual filmaron el día de hoy, a lo lejos atine a ver a Plutarch dando indicaciones a una chica camarógrafa, hasta que sintió su mirada se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

-Hola ¿como estas? Peeta-Me saluda mientras me ofrece su mano.

-Bien gracias Plutarch….

-Peeta vaya muchacho te ves muy bien, por favor sígueme hasta mi remolque para poder hablar un poco-Lo sigo hasta llegar al vehículo, la compuerta automática se abre dejándonos entrar, y tomamos asiento en los sillones- No sé si ya tenias conocimiento al respecto pero de no ser así no te preocupes para eso estoy aquí. Este fin de semana se celebrara el Festival en Conmemoración a los Tributos, es rendirle un tributo a los tributos en si a todos aquellos que se presentaron en estos 75 años, se revelaran los monumentos de los tributos en cada Distrito, aquí en el Capitolio se revelara una placa conmemorativa con los nombres de todos los tributos, la Presidenta Paylor dará un discurso, posteriormente habrá un festival con un baile y juegos.

-Vaya, pues es algo que no me esperaba, digo…creo que con haber derribado las arenas era más que suficiente.

-En efecto, pero era una forma de recordarlos a ustedes, aquellos que fueron participes de las masacres ideadas por el Capitolio, sobre todo aquellos que salieron triunfantes y que ahora pueden gozar de una vida tranquila y con las libertades que antes se les tenia coartadas-Se levanta y se acerca a la ventana sujeta firmemente su reloj de bolsillo y me mira fijamente- Es por eso que necesitamos tu presencia Peeta, tu como uno de los vendedores aun con vida eres el ejemplo perfecto, puedes actuar como representante de los tributos al recibir la placa conmemorativa, siempre has sido muy hábil para hablar en público; eso se te da muy bien.

-No Plutarch, yo no estoy dispuesto a ser una pieza de sus juegos, tretas, reuniones o como le quieras llamar, yo no soy capaz de enfrentarme nuevamente a algo así- Le hablo firmemente, ya no podía permitir que fuera el portavoz de algo que quiero dejar atrás, algo con lo que me ha costado enfrentarme día a día desde que fui seleccionado como tributo en la cosecha. Me levanto abruptamente de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta del remolque pero Plutarch me sujeta por el brazo y me mira detenidamente.

-Por favor Peeta piénsalo, es una oportunidad única en la cual solo queremos rendirles homenaje a ustedes, las atrocidades que vivieron a lo largo de los años no solo los daño a ustedes y a sus familias, sino también al resto de la población en Panem, ello solo quieren ser testigos fehacientes de que todo ha valido la pena y que mejor que tu, que junto con Katniss lideraron la guerra que aconteció y nos dio la libertad que por 75 años se nos fue coartada.

-Mira Plutarch, no quiero ser grosero o algo por el estilo, yo simplemente me quiero limitar a llevar una vida tranquila lejos de los reflectores, de los estilistas y discursos que me han acompañado estos dos últimos años de mi vida, quiero forjar mi propia vida, solo quiero llevar una vida simple y monótona. Además no creo que al Dr Aurelius le agrade mucho la idea de que sea participe de algo así, porque aun sigo en tratamiento. -Plutarch después de haberme soltado me sujeto por los hombros y me hizo sentarme de nueva cuenta y él se sentó frente a mí, mirándome detenidamente y sujetándose la barbilla con su mano parecía titubear con respecto a lo que me iba a rebatir para convencerme en hacer una aparición pública.

-Siendo así, creo que te llevo ventaja al respecto, he hablado con el Dr Aurelius al respecto, de hecho se te ha hecho una evaluación médica en la cual han coincidido que estas en optimas condiciones de salud para poder hacer una aparición pública- Mi seño fruncido y mis puños cerrados eran solo una muestra de la rabia que me empezaba a corroer, no podía creer que me dispusieran de mi vida una vez más, me sentí marginado de la situación, una vez más un tercero decidía sobre mi futuro y proceder.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas llegado a ese punto-un audible susurro salió por mi boca-pero aun asi…..sigo siendo yo quien decide si me presento ¿verdad?- Su mirada se encontró con la mía, la cual reflejaba resentimiento, el se percato de eso y por inercia de alejo de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos.

-En eso tienes razón Peeta, solo pensamos que era una gran idea el que tu fueses participe de la festividad, pero eso te lo dejamos a tu decisión- su voz irradiaba temor ante mi reacción, creo que él no se esperaba que yo pudiese reaccionar de esa manera, pero al fin y al cabo aun no estoy dado de alta de mi tratamiento y cabe aun la posibilidad de que tenga un ataque.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me retire Plutarch, debo rechazar tu amable invitación pero no estoy interesado, espero lo llegues a comprender, aun así les deseo suerte en la transmisión, creo que aun sin mi presencia tendrán éxito, nos vemos- Salí del remolque sin darle tiempo a que el me rebatiera el tan discurso convincente que le di.

Los días siguientes fueron algo tensos en mis sesiones con el Dr Aurelius, estaba resentido por su proceder, no creo que fuera ético que él me pusiera en esa situación, fue algo desagradable el verme inmerso en ese tipo de cuestiones televisivas; el Dr Aurelius se esforzó en convencerme de que lo viera como un reto, que esta no sería la primera vez que me buscarían o requerirían de mi presencia, que en un par de años tal vez cinco o diez me buscarían de nueva cuenta para hacer un recuento de mi vida, si me case, si tuve hijos, etc. Tal vez tenga razón y siempre seré perseguido…por haber sido un tributo más de los Juegos del Hambre.

Los días pasaron y la gente en las calles se amotinaba para estar acorde a la ocasión, las avenidas y calles aledañas a la panadería se llenaron de listones, pancartas y demás adornos para la celebración que se avecinaba.

El día del Festival en Conmemoración a los Tributos llego, yo simplemente no quise salir a las calles para que me señalaran o fuera la comidilla del día; afortunadamente Tyron cerró la panadería ese día puesto que la entrega para el Capitolio era de vital importancia por la cual se dedico a llevar dicho paquete hasta allá. Me quede solo en el apartamento, recargando mi frente en el gran ventanal que daba a la calle, todo afuera era una celebración en grande, eso me hace recordar cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, toda la algarabía y felicidad que manifestaba la población del Capitolio llegaba hasta nuestro Centro de Entrenamiento, se regocijaban, comían y bebían a salud de nosotros; hoy siento como si lo reviviera de nueva cuenta, solo que en esta ocasión no les daré el gusto de tenerme frente a ellos.

La transmisión del evento se estaba televisando en vivo, dado que no podía hacer nada interesante y estaba muy distraído como para pintar o dibujar, decidí ver el dichoso festival. Justo cuando me estaba aburriendo viendo a la gente vitorear y gritar es cuando empezaron a hacer enlaces en los demás distritos; uno por uno fueron apareciendo en pantalla.

Estaba absorto porque en los demás distritos se vivía la misma felicidad que aquí en el Capitolio, de hecho estaba sorprendido porque la misma Enobaria fue invitada para el Distrito 2; uno por uno de los distritos revelaban los monumentos no sin antes escuchar el discurso preparado por su alcalde. Pude ver con gusto y alegría el monumento del Distrito 12, era un monumento que asemejaba el carbón, en ella estaban inscritos los nombres de todos los tributos que se presentaron en estos 75 años, entre ellos Haymith, Katniss y yo.

En la audiencia no pude ver a muchas caras conocidas, solo a Sae y su nieta fueron las que alcance a ver; era evidente que Haymith y Katniss no hicieran acto de aparición, de hecho la única de los vencedores que queda con vida que se prestó a tal acto fue Enobaria.

Acto seguido la Presidenta Paylor dio un discurso sobre el cual recalco el sentido de humanidad y solidaridad para con nosotros, incluso justifico que los vencedores de los demás distritos no se hayan presentado, puesto que hemos sido una especie de héroes a los cuales se nos permite tal acción. Revelo una placa de bronce en la cual estaban inscritos los 1800 tributos de todo Panem los cuales fueron participes de los Juegos del Hambre.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia empezaron las festividades con un baile, juegos pirotécnicos y juegos de feria. Fue justo cuando apague el televisor y me fui a dormir.

Dos semanas después de las festividades recientes estaba llegando al Edificio de Justicia en el área de Regimiento donde me dijeron que el Dr Aurelius tenía su consultorio, la verdad se me hace extraño que lo hayan designado aquí, pero después caigo en cuenta que puede ser que personas como yo tenga secuelas postraumáticas por la guerra y que mejor aquí que para atenderlos.

Doy vueltas por todo el edificio sin poder tener éxito de encontrar su consultorio, la verdad todo aquí en el Capitolio sigue siendo de grandes dimensiones descomunales, justo cuando voy a pedir ayuda a una persona va a subir al ascensor, alcanzo a divisar por un pasillo algo desolado a una persona que se me hace conocida. Conforme me acerco corroboro que hay una chica sentada fuera de un salón, ella está concentrada en la libreta que tiene en las manos, ella viste con una sencilla blusa desgastada de color gris, una falda negra que le llega por debajo de sus rodillas y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color de su falda.

Mientras sigo mi camino hacia ella, esta percibe mi presencia y corre fuera de mi alcance, no alcanzo a seguirla puesto que un hombre hace su aparición y se coloca frente a mí, jamás pensé que volvería a verlo de nueva cuenta y mucho menos aquí, el también está sorprendido, pero henos aquí, pero esta vez tengo un asunto pendiente con….


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas Noches mis apreciables lectoras lo siento infinitamente me he tardado en actualizar como no tienen idea y eso me pesa en el alma. Solo les puedo decir que este capítulo me ha costado muchisisisisimo trabajo aunado al hecho de que tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa y que he tenido compromisos inamovibles, pero bueno espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y compense en hecho de haberme desaparecido un rato, no olviden ver "DESENCUENTROS" y sobre todo ya saben k los escritores de Fanfiction no tenemos otra paga mas k sus reviews y alertas, mil gracias a todos, no hay palabras para agradecerles, quiero darle un gran agradecimiento a 2 chicas k son geniales y con las cuales congenio muy bien a Fernanda y a Cinthia ustedes son lo máximo. Grax de nueva cuenta XOXO**

**LO INESPERADO**

Gale, lo último que supe de él era que vivía en el Distrito 2, pero esta es la oportunidad para hablar con él, al final y al cabo tenemos un tema en común….Katniss Everdeen. De hecho la última vez que hablamos sobre quién podía quedarse con ella lo hicimos ya hace algún tiempo en el sótano de la casa de Tigris, en aquella época ambos estábamos cansados, no habíamos dormido y estábamos en la expectativa de que los agentes de la paz nos encontraran. Hoy en día ambos nos encontramos en mejores condiciones a diferencia de aquel encuentro y esta vez podríamos sincerarnos respecto a lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.

Ambos nos acercamos sigilosamente, a primera vista parece más maduro, con una seguridad de sí mismo, se ve implacable por el uniforme que veo que lleva puesto, tengo por seguro que tiene un buen puesto dentro del gobierno de Panem.

-Peeta….vaya que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí precisamente- Me mira desconcertado- ¿Vienes con Katniss?

La pregunta no me saca de lugar, pero ya me la esperaba, de hecho el ha dado el primer paso para hablar sobre ella.

-No….ella no puede salir del Distrito por el momento-Me tomo un momento para fijar mi vista a ambos lados y al ver que empezaba a haber concurrencia preferí hablar con él en privado- ¿Crees que sea posible hablar en otro lugar?

-Claro, sígueme a aquella sala de reuniones-me señala a lo lejos una habitación cerrada a unos cuantos pasos.

Gale me guía a un salón vacio en el cual hay una mesa de caoba con 8 sillas giratorias, tomo la más próxima a la puerta de salida y él se sienta frente a mí.

-No puedo creerlo primero Anker y ahora tú, de verdad que ustedes me sorprenden-Me mira un poco molesto, pero se despabila agitando la cabeza y me mira nuevamente.

-Gale ¿De qué me estás hablando?-Le cuestiono puesto que ahora ha sacado a relucir un tipo llamado Anker.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, me decías que Katniss sigue en casa ¿Que ha sido de ella?, ¿Cómo va su recuperación? –Cuando hace mención de Katniss, su semblante cambia. ¿Qué decirle sobre ella si ni yo mismo se cómo se encuentra ella en estos momentos?

-La verdad ya tiene un tiempo que no se mucho sobre ella, es decir tuve una recaída y por eso estoy aquí, creo que es conveniente seguir con mi tratamiento, sé que mi medico ya me había dado de alta…..pero…..aun no me siento lo suficientemente capaz de retomar las riendas de mi vida y…. pues la verdad….con Katniss ha sido un poco difícil….ya sabes desde que perdió a Prim no ha sido la misma y no me siento capaz de cuidarla como yo quisiera….por eso vine al Capitolio para seguir con mi recuperación.

Desde mi arribo al Capitolio me siento culpable y cobarde por no cuidar de Katniss, por no ser su sustento, por no poder apoyarla como yo quisiera, pero sé que la recuperación aunque ha sido lenta he visto resultados notables los cuales me alientan a seguir hasta el final del mismo. La mirada de Gale se torna confusa, frunce el seño y su rostro de muestra abatido y triste. Sé que él quisiera estar a su lado, poder ser parte de su recuperación, se que a él le duele este distanciamiento entre ellos; yo no soy quien para discutir los motivos por los cuales ellos ya no se dirigen la palabra; tanto así que el ya no ha vuelto al Distrito 12.

-Tengo entendido que la Sra. Everdeen sigue en el 4, por lo que me ha dicho mi madre, ya que ha tenido contacto con ella en este tiempo-Se para de la silla y empieza a andar alrededor de la mesa-Puesto que tu estas aquí, mi duda es ¿Quién cuida de ella actualmente?-Se detiene y su mirada gris me mira con preocupación.

-Por el momento Sae y Haymitch- Asiente levemente y desvía la mirada, se queda analizando mis palabras- Ellos han estado al tanto de ella, no me dicen mucho en realidad pero dado su reacio carácter, pues era de esperarse que no quiere que la ayuden. Por eso yo…..-Suspiro y me llevo las manos a mi cabello sintiendo una frustración y desaliento al saber que el pudiese ser la única persona que puede sacar a Katniss de su letargo-yo creo que deberías verla, tener un acercamiento con ella; estoy convencido que ella te necesita, en cambio yo…

-Peeta en algún momento te lo dije, ella iba a escoger a alguien con el cual sobreviviría, y ese eres tú -Me interrumpe, sé que me trata de convencer de que ella en algún momento me eligió, pero sé que no es así.

-No lo creo, tú la conoces mejor que yo. Ella tiene una conexión inquebrantable contigo, no hay nadie que se pudiese comparar a lo que ustedes tienen-sostengo mi afirmación tratando de convencerlo de que el vaya a verla, tal vez su presencia le haga bien, quizá hasta pudiesen llegar a….

-Vaya no pensé que aun no te dieses cuenta Peeta-Se sienta de nueva cuenta toma aire y dirige su mirada hacia mí, no se descifrar sus expresiones; aun sin saberlo esas palabras que me diría a continuación harían que dudara por primera vez de lo que quería en realidad y lo que en efecto haría de ahora en adelante.-Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que hablo ¿verdad?, eres ingenuo como Katniss, y es que no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre ella; de hecho no creo que ni ella misma se haya dado cuenta.

-No te entiendo, creo que confundes las cosas-Me mira en tono burlón, pero al ver mi cara de incredulidad y de duda, hace que al parecer se compadezca de mí y me dé una explicación a detalle de algo que al parecer pude haber pasado por alto.

-Recuerdas esa platica que tuvimos tu y yo en la casa de Tigris, ¿verdad?-asiento con precaución-Bueno el hecho es que yo ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que ella te había escogido-sonríe tristemente-Ella no se había percatado de lo que sentía por ti, y si, como tu mencionas la conozco muy bien, por eso yo no tenía razón o motivo alguno por el cual odiarte a ti, puesto que habías hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos para mantenerla a salvo, tu realmente demostraste que la merecías. Ella nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar anteriormente, así que al igual que tu ella hizo todo lo posible por protegerte, ella no sabía que la motivaba una razón más fuerte que el agradecimiento o una simple amistad.

Mi mirada de desconcierto debe decirlo todo, el me trata de decir que ella me….. No lo descarto completamente, debo concentrarme en mi recuperación y posteriormente en la de ella. Las palabras de Gale me han desencajado, no creo que él tenga esa percepción de Katniss, tal vez no quiera que ella se quede sola, tal vez piense que el distanciamiento de ellos puede no tener arreglo y le preocupa que ella no tenga con alguien con quien contar más que conmigo, porque ni siquiera su madre ha regresado el Distrito 12 para compartir su dolor por la muerte de Prim.

-Por tu semblante veo que aun no te has convencido Peeta-Me mira cruzado de brazos- No creas que me ha sido fácil aceptarlo; de hecho creo que muchos nos percatamos en qué momento lo descubrimos…-Se toma un momento, toma su cabello con su mano y después pasa esta por su rostro- Creo que hubo momentos en los que dude de su actuación, en los que en verdad pude ver que ella se preocupaba realmente por ti; pero todo se resumió en un punto, en el Vasallaje de los 25, cuando casi moriste y Finnick te revivía.

Claro que recuerdo la cara conmocionada de Katniss al verme de vuelta a la vida, su rostro enjugado de lágrimas, su mirada frenética y llena de angustia. Esa vivencia puso en juego muchas cosas, el hecho de que si yo moría ella ya no podría seguir en la arena, puesto que siendo yo el objetivo a rescatar ella ya no tendría un objetivo que seguir y el hecho de que ella no tendría un aliado con el cual contar al momento de separarnos de nuestros aliados de los otros distritos.

-En ese punto me convencí, y no solo yo sino que también Snow se percato. Sino de que otra manera podría manipular a Katniss cuando la sacaron de la arena.-Recuerdo que ese día vi como se la llevaban a lo lejos en un aerodeslizador, las garras de este la levantaban mientras las compuertas se abrían para recibirla, después de eso desperté en una celda fría contigua a la de Johanna Mason.

-Me usaron como señuelo, aun estábamos en su juego. No fui más que una distracción para Katniss para que desertara de la Revolución, era su aliado y compañero de Distrito, no mas.- Le conteste molesto mientras me aferraba fervientemente al asiento que ocupaba.

-Eras más que eso, siempre lo fuiste y Snow lo uso en contra de ella. Ella lo convenció en la arena… lo que sentía por ti. Te uso para manipularla claro está, pero no porque fueras su falso novio o su amigo o compañero de distrito o como quieras llamarlo. Le importabas más que nadie, y él se aprovecho para sacar ventaja en la guerra.-Su mirada molesta e iracunda se había manifestado, era claro que aun con la muerte de Snow su resentimiento hacia el antiguo Capitolio no termina.

Sé que trata de convencerme del amor que Katniss tiene por mí. No sé si es mi escepticismo o el hecho de no confiar en el por mis aun confusos recuerdos o tal vez es el hecho de ya no querer involucrarme de manera sentimental con Katniss.

-Entiendes muy bien el hecho del porque no puedo verla. Creo que muy en el fondo ella me culpa por la muerte de su hermana; he hablado con Beetee respecto a la trampa que creamos y que fue similar a la que se uso en el Capitolio, lamentablemente no creo que descubramos si en efecto fue esa misma táctica creada por nosotros la que le dio muerte a Prim. Además ella ya te tiene a ti, debes ver por ella, cuidarla y darle la mejor vida posible. En el distrito solo te tiene a ti, a Haymitch y a Sae.

Me remonto a aquellos días cuando la encontré en su casa mientras plantaba las primroses afuera de su casa, la suciedad impregnada le daba un aire desdeñado y deplorable. La única compañía que tenía era la de Sae puesto que Haymitch vivía borracho en su casa acompañado de botellas vacías. Desde que me vio volvió a tratar de retomar una vida normal, empezó a cazar e incluso dormimos juntos de nueva cuentas hasta…que trata de matarla. Dado lo que me ha dicho Gale, el ya no volverá a verla y ni siquiera hablarle; en efecto me debo de hacer cargo de Katniss no porque me vea obligado a hacerlo; lo hago porque me nace y porque se lo debo. A ella le debo que yo aun este con vida.

-Lo único que deseo es que ella viva una vida en paz y en mejores condiciones de las que estaba, yo la aprecio más de lo que te puedes imaginar, lamentablemente las acciones del pasado han marcado nuestro futuro. Sé que harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para sacarla de su letargo, deseo que tengas una pronta recuperación, puesto que eso significa que volverás más pronto con ella- Se levanta me mira fijamente, un dejo de tristeza se manifiesta en su mirada gris, me ofrece su mano y la estrecho en respuesta-Peeta cuídala mucho, nos vemos-Se despide de mi dejándome solo en la sala de reuniones.

Me ha dejado desconcertado no solo por su presencia aquí en el Capitolio puesto que en cierto momento tenía planeado buscarlo en el Distrito 2 y hablar con el respecto a Katniss. Más bien fue el hecho de que se sincerara conmigo, no pensé que el tuviese esa mentalidad, es decir aun a pesar de que estoy saliendo airoso de mi tratamiento aun no tengo claro el objetivo o el motivo por el cual Katniss se ha comportado conmigo de cierta manera, y es que no la culpo que actuara para salvarnos a ambos, sino que el haberme auto convencido del hecho de que yo no seré mas allá de un aliado y amigo ha hecho que pueda sobrellevar mi vida actual.

Sé que de no haber sido por el hecho de que la bomba que acabo con la vida de Prim haya creado dudas en el hecho del culpable de dicha maniobra, ellos estarían en comunicación, tal vez el hubiera regresado al 12 con ella y…bueno creo que lo demás lo puedo imaginar. Dejo de fuera dichos pensamientos de momento, salgo de la sala y me dispongo a buscar al Dr Aurelius, ya debe ser tarde y al parecer tendremos mucho de qué hablar en esta sesión.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola que tal mis apreciables lectoras de FANFICTION, hoy k es mi cumple n_n les he traído de regalo este capítulo del chico del pan, por una parte estoy inmensamente feliz por cómo han recibido esta historia y por otro lado triste porque esta historia está llegando casi a su fin. En Facebook me podrán encontrar como ADRIX STORIES THG. Mil gracias por sus comentarios los cuales aprecio inmensamente, les recuerdo k los escritores de Fanfiction no tenemos más paga que la satisfacción de tenerlos como lectores frecuentes, también vivimos de sus reviews, por lo cual les agradecería en hoy mi día me manden aunque sea un saludo, en fin, k disfruten el capitulo y muy pronto sabrán de mi en una nueva historia k tengo planeada… xoxo**

**LA ESPERANZA**

El haber tenido esta conversación con Gale me ha dejado claro que de ahora en adelante debo encargarme de Katniss, no solo de su seguridad sino también de que lleve una pronta recuperación y poco a poco regrese a una rutina normal.

Esta semana es la ultima que paso aquí en el Capitolio, ya han sido varios meses en las cuales mi estancia aquí ha hecho que eche de menos mi hogar, mis amigos, y a Katniss por su puesto; pero no solo es el hecho de apreciar lo que uno tiene en casa es el hecho de ver por los demás, el tratar de recuperarse de la impotencia y desesperación de encontrarse a uno de nueva cuenta fue lo que encontré aquí mismo en el Capitolio; en el mismo lugar en el cual no hace mucho fui sometido a las torturas de un secuestro por parte del antiguo gobernante de Panem.

Una vez que encontré el consultorio el Dr Aurelius en el Área de Regimiento, me hace pasar me siento en su diván, el se sienta frente a mí con su tan esperada libreta de apuntes.

-Siento mucho el que de manera tan insospechada tengas que recibir aquí tu terapia, pero dado que están haciendo algunas modificaciones en mí otro consultorio pues todos mis pacientes recibirán sus terapias aquí de manera temporal.-Me contesta un poco apenado.

-No se preocupe, de hecho el haber venido aquí me hizo encontrarme con Gale-titubeé un poco, le hice frente a su mirada la cual de un instante a otra se volvió interesada.

-Gale…..vaya pero que sorpresa tan interesante, aunque dado el cargo que tiene en el Distrito 2 no debería de sorprenderme que anduviese por estos rumbos, de hecho en este par de semanas varios militares de todos los distritos vendrán al Capitolio, disculpa Peeta me he desviado del tema-agita su mano al aire restando importancia a su comentario-Así que supongo que tuvieron una conversación bastante interesante ¿No es así?-Me cuestiona

-A decir verdad fue bastante fructífera, como sabe nuestro tema principal fue Katniss.

-Bueno por lo que veo en tu semblante fue algo que te perturbo, no te veo muy perceptivo y muy conversador en esta sesión-asentí levemente mientras él se frotaba el puente de la nariz-¿Te ha hablado sobre algún encuentro con ella?-Enfrente su mirada ante tal cuestionamiento dándome a entender que estaba al tanto de la situación que ella tenía con Gale, puesto que yo nunca he sacado a relucir tal tema frente a él.

-En efecto hablamos sobre algún encuentro que el pudiese tener con ella, pero….el lo ha descartado definitivamente es como si se hubiera dado por vencido, como si de cierta manera sintiera que las cosas no podrán cambiar entre ellos.-El Dr Aurelius asentía levemente mientras hacia sus anotaciones-Me dejo entrever que ella esta ena…-bufe y reí, ni siquiera podía decir tal palabra, no era propio de mi pero no lo pude evitar.

-Entiendo-Seguía sus anotaciones hasta que dos minutos después lo dejo de lado y me confronto con una mirada que no podía descifrar- Creo que durante todo este tiempo de tratamiento el objetivo que buscabas era una pronta recuperación para estar al cuidado de Katniss, lamentablemente por ordenes gubernamentales ella no puede salir del distrito para seguir con un tratamiento similar al tuyo aquí mismo, el hecho de que te preocupes por ella es sano hasta cierto punto. Pero no es sano el hecho de que te desvivas y volquees toda tu atención en una situación en la cual te sientes obligado por las circunstancias y al mismo tiempo te nace.-Suspiro desgano-Peeta el objetivo de tu recuperación es el que tu veas por ti mismo antes que veas por los demás, que el amor no te ciegue, que seas un hombre que tome decisiones sensatas, que lleve las riendas de tu vida. Quiero que seas consciente que la única que puede salir del letargo y la depresión que tiene Katniss es ella misma, y si con tu apoyo lo lograra, pero eso no significa que debas tomar una responsabilidad que no te corresponde.-Me levante furioso llevándome las manos a mi cabello.

-El que no entiende es usted, ella me necesita, y si no solo lo veo como una responsabilidad lo veo como una obligación que me nace tan solo por el hecho de ser ella. Nunca le podre agradecer lo suficiente el salvarme innumerables veces, el que ella no solo haya visto por mi sino también por mi familia, ella no tiene a nadie más que a mí, y no me importa pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado siendo el amigo que soy para ella mientras ella sea feliz. La amo, creo que eso es más que suficiente para poder realizar cualquier sacrificio que valga la pena, incluso tratar de que su mejor amigo haga las paces con ella y estén juntos por siempre.-Me tire de nueva cuenta en el diván sintiendo como me desgarraba por dentro, como las lagrimas hacían su arribo, me frote mis ojos llorosos y espere su reprimenda.

- Sabes Peeta, creo que es muy honorable y valiente tu forma de actuar, lo sé porque lo vi desde la primera vez que fuiste a la arena, siempre pensando en el bienestar de ella antes que el tuyo, es admirable como el amor logra cosas inimaginables, entiendo tu sentir no comparto tu forma de pensar pero lo respeto. Tienes el coraje suficiente para poder pelear por tus ideales, por lo que quieres lograr en tu vida, solo quiero que tengas presente que debes vivir por ti, no vivir para alguien más. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Me restregué el rostro nuevamente, esta vez con un pañuelo desechable, hasta que el Dr Aurelius me saco de mi aturdimiento por un cometario que hizo.

-Bueno Peeta creo que en la siguiente sesión te podre dar el alta definitiva, he visto grandes avances en ti, los rastros del veneno han desaparecido casi en su mayoría, ya sabes el proceder cuando sientes que se avecina un flashback y tus pesadillas has disminuido considerablemente, has retomado tu oficio como Panadero, y ya me entere de buena fuente que la Panadería que tienes en tu distrito está listo para su próxima inauguración.-Una leve sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro mientras él me daba esta sensacional noticia.

Debo decir que estaba más que feliz por la buena noticia que había recibido, corrí lo más rápido posible hasta la panadería, y Tyrone se congratulo por la buena noticia que había recibido, estaba un poco triste por la idea de ya no tenerme en el equipo de trabajo, pero esperaba que tuviera mucho éxito con mi propia panadería en el Distrito 12. Su familia se alegro por mí y ese mismo día me despedí de ellos agradeciéndoles su aceptación dentro de su negocio familiar y el hecho de haberme sido útil esta experiencia para mi terapia. Mientras me dirigía al ala de alojamiento pude divisar a lo lejos una mujer que estaba peleando con unos gansos ella llevaba en su mano una botella de licor, los gansos corrían detrás de ella y la picoteaban a su paso, no fue hasta que su esposo la ayudo que estos se calmaron al ver su tan ansiada comida. Eso me recordó a Haymitch, tal vez el debiese tener algo con que entretenerse a parte de beber, ya que Katniss caza, yo horneo y bien Haymitch puede cuidar gansos, tenía que planteárselo una vez que llegara al Distrito, pero antes debía comunicarle mi arribo.

Una vez que llegue a mi habitación tome el auricular para hablar con Haymitch y así ponerlo al tanto de mi arribo próximo a casa. El teléfono repico en varias ocasiones pero este nunca fue contestado por Haymitch, temí que el estuviese borracho, era lamentable como mi aun mentor se diese a la bebida, pero lamentablemente los años posteriores a que el fuese ganador del Segundo Vasallaje de los 25 lo dejo muerto en vida, y el único consuelo que tiene para seguir viviendo es su vicio del alcohol.

El día siguiente empecé a hacer mi maleta y antes de acudir a mi última sesión con el Dr Aurelius por fin tuve la suerte de que Haymitch atendiera mi llamada.

-Si diga-Su voz somnolienta y con desgano me contesto.

-Hola Haymitch soy Peeta ¿Cómo va todo por allá?-Mis ansias por llegar de nueva cuenta a casa eran muchas y quería que pasaran las horas lo más rápido posible por estar de nueva cuenta en el Distrito 12.

-Vaya chico, que gusto oírte, pues todo igual ya sabes tú chica viene a visitarme con regularidad y nos sentamos en la sala sin hacer nada en realidad, cuando ella no está aquí suele ir de caza o en ocasiones ayuda a Sae con su nieta. ¿Cómo vas con tu terapia?-carraspeo un poco.

-Pues buen bien, de hecho el Dr Aurelius me dará el alta el día de hoy, por lo cual el día de mañana estaré llegando a casa.

-Vaya Peeta que buen noticia-Su voz parecía haberse compuesto y se escuchaba muy animado-Mañana iré por ti a la estación, debes de ver tu local listo, he ido en un par de ocasiones y ya están ultimando detalles, solo falta tu presencia para la inauguración.

-Si lo sé, estoy sumamente emocionado por volver a trabajar en la panadería de mi padre, mañana mismo estaré llegando en el primer tren, por favor no se lo comentes a Katniss quiero darle una sorpresa.

-No te preocupes chico, vaya que la vas a sorprender, creo que de cierta manera ella se estaba haciendo a la idea de que ya nunca regresarías al Distrito y mas porque de un tiempo para acá no ha querido hablar de ti-Un dejo de tristeza me atravesó el pecho, no podía dejar de pensar en la soledad que la embargaba en su inmensa casa, llena de recuerdos y remembranzas de una familia con la que ya no cuenta. No quería que ella sintiera la necesidad imperiosa de recluirse de nueva cuenta en la tristeza y desolación, no quería que ella acudiese en cierto momento a tal vicio como la bebida o incluso medicarse como lo hacían los antiguos vencedores del Distrito 6.

-Eso espero Haymitch, entonces te veo el día de mañana.

Una vez que colgué el auricular me sentí angustiado, por el hecho de que Katniss se sintiera con la necesidad de excluirme de su vida al creer que yo ya no volvería al Distrito. Lo primero que haría al llegar a casa seria hablar con ella, hacerle saber que siempre cuidaría de ella, que siempre contaría conmigo y que yo ahora formaba parte de su familia.

Una vez hecha mi maleta, acudí por última vez al consultorio del Dr Aurelius, el me esperaba ansiosamente, lo pude notar por cómo no dejaba sus apuntes de lado y por el movimiento insistente de su pie golpeteando el piso.

-Muy bien Peeta, siendo esta tu última sesión no me cabe más que desearte muy buena suerte, sigue pintando y dibujando no solo es arte lo que plasmas, sino también es una forma de expresión, no olvides que cuando sientas un flashback venir debes alejarte brevemente y recluirte en una habitación sola para dejar pasar dicho momento. Debes llamarme una vez por mes para saber de tus avances y por ultimo te pido de favor le recuerdes a Katniss que debe contestar el teléfono de vez en cuando-sonreí por el hecho de cómo él se exaltaba mucho cuando su paciente no le ponía atención.

-Claro que si, seguiré todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra-Estreche su mano-Muchas gracias por todo Dr Aurelius me siento confiado de que podre llevar una vida más llevadera de ahora en adelante y estaremos en contacto, sabrá de mi en un mes-me levante y antes de girar la perilla para salir de su consultorio me despedí agitando mi mano.

-Nos vemos Peeta, mucha suerte.

Estaba en la estación del tren del Capitolio, un viaje nocturno me esperaba, sabiendo que en la mañana llegaría a casa, tenía muchas cosas planeadas, tenía que limpiar mi casa, supongo que después de tantos meses de total abandono no estará muy limpia que digamos, también tenía que ir a supervisar y verificar que todos los suministros que mandaron ayer desde aquí hayan llagado a mi panadería y lo más importante quería llegar a ver a Katniss, estaba ansioso por ver mis ojos a través de esa mirada gris. El viaje fue largo y un poco tedioso por las constantes paradas que hizo durante el camino pero apenas salieron los primeros rayos del sol fue cuando estábamos arribando a casa.

Pude divisar a lo lejos como se avecinaba hacia mí Haymitch. Su semblante era de felicidad, ni siquiera sus ojeras y cabello despeinado opacaban su estado de ánimo.

-Peeta muchacho volviste-Me abrazo y estrujo fuertemente, me hizo sentir como si fuese mi padre el que me recibiese de nueva cuenta.

-Estoy de vuelta Haymitch y estoy tan ansioso por llegar a casa-Lo seguía mientras llevaba mis maletas en la mano.

-Vamos chico el auto nos espera, y no te preocupes por tu casa, esta ha permanecido intacta desde que te fuiste, excepto por la limpieza que hacia Sae cada semana claro está-Bueno al menos un problema resuelto, debía agradecerle a Sae el hecho de cuidar de mi casa.

El trayecto estuvo bastante animado, le había platicado a mi antiguo mentor la idea que tenia de que el criara gansos, podía arreglar que le hicieran llegar unas cuantas crías para probar sus habilidades de crianza animal. El a pesar de bufarse de mí, considero que era una buena idea el poder hacer algo más útil que encargarse de proteger a sus antiguos tributos designados.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa deje las maletas en mi habitación e hice un recorrido por todo el inmueble comprobando que en efecto la casa estaba intacta, no había ni rastro de polvo, evidentemente debía comprar provisiones para cocinar quería hacer bollos de queso, los favoritos de Katniss. Al pasar por su casa Sae me recibió dándome un abrazo lleno de calor y agradecimiento por haber llegado de nueva cuenta, me dijo que Katniss había ido a cazar y que mientras ella hacia el almuerzo, supuse que era buen momento de ir a ver mi panadería, por lo cual me dirigí a esta.

La edificación estaba completa, incluso el letrero del local estaba reluciente, unos de los agentes inspectores me informo que los detalles que quedaban era instalar el mobiliario y los hornos, lo cual significaba que prácticamente en una semana cuando mucho podría de nueva cuenta abrir la panadería de mi familia. No cabía de la emoción, el recibidor estaba listo, las charolas, los utensilios de cocina, las mesas de trabajo estaban más que listas, mi corazón se regocijaba por tener a cargo algo que amaba mi padre, no quería llorar no es lo que él quisiera, debo vivir de manera que si el estuviese aquí el se sintiera orgulloso de mi y lo que pienso lograr.

Después de pasar por la panadería a punto de inaugurarse, pensé que sería buena idea ver a Katniss y darle la sorpresa de mi llegada, no sabía exactamente como encontrarla pero aun era temprano y si no lograba encontrarla, mis tan llamativos pasos harían que ella me encontrase primero. Una vez que pase la veta llegue a la tan denominada Pradera, cuando me iba a adentrar al bosque divise una figura recostada plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era ella, y parecía admirar algo en sus manos, al quedarme hipnotizado sus manos, mi corazón se acelero y mis pasos le siguieron, no podía permitir que hiciera algo así, no ahora, corrí gritando lo mas que podía.

-Katniss….


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis apreciables y lindas lectoras, no saben cómo les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo y comprensión durante todo este tiempo, ahhh no saben, este proyecto me ha encantado y costado como no tienen idea, pero todo sea por el chico del pan. Espero les agrade este capítulo el cual les dedico con mucho cariño. Recuerden que el único pago que tenemos los escritores de Fanfiction son sus reviews y sus favoritos, en cualquiera de sus modalidades. Gracias xoxo**

**LAS BAYAS**

Se estaba por llevar a sus labios unas jaulas de noche, desde la primera vez que las vi nunca pude quitar su diminuto tamaño, olor y color de mi memoria, no podía permitir que Katniss cometiera una locura. Sentía palidecer inmediatamente, mientras ella yacía ahí en el árbol sentí como mi vida ya no cobraba sentido alguno si ella se iba de mi lado. Su mirada somnolienta se poso sobre la mía intentando procesar lo que acontecía.

-¿Peeta?-pregunto titubeando

-Katniss….. ¿Dime porque tienes esas jaulas de noche en tus manos?- mi semblante de preocupación hizo que empezara sentir como mi corazón retumbaba de la preocupación. Me puse en cuclillas y la enfrente con la mirada preguntándome que locura quería cometer. Sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebate las jaulas de noche, me sentía morir, un dolor insoportable se manifestaba en mi garganta, apenas podía respirar, un dolor se apoderaba en mi pecho mientras sentía como las lagrimas de la desesperación que me embargaba hacían su arribo-Katniss….no….no lo hagas…yo no soportaría el vivir sin ti…si tú te vas no tendría vida, yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir…si mueres y yo vivo, no quedara nada para mi aquí, tu lo eres todo para mi….si tú te vas yo me voy contigo.

Mi decisión estaba tomada al igual que cuando nos enfrentamos a la muerte en nuestros primeros juegos, esta vez no teníamos espectadores frente a nosotros, no librábamos una muerte asegurada para ganar unos juegos, esta vez no éramos aquellos trágicos amantes que preferirían morir a vivir una vida sin el otro; esta vez éramos dos simples personas haciéndole frente a sus miedos, frustraciones y pesadillas del día a día, esta vez yo la seguiría sin titubear tan siquiera, al fin y al cabo ya no me quedaba más en esta vida.

Me estaba desahogando, tratando de hacerla entender que si ella se iba yo iría con ella, no soportaba la idea de no tenerla a mi lado, me era inconcebible que existiese un mundo donde ella no estuviese.

-Peeta…...-su audible voz hacia que sus labios pronunciaran mi nombre.

-Katniss, yo siento mucho el haberme ido al Capitolio y dejarte aquí; le pedí a Haymitch que se hiciera cargo de ti mientras yo estaba en tratamiento- sintiéndome miserable deje de lado las bayas y tome sus frías manos y las estreche con las mías, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano levante mi rostro y confronte su mirada desconcertante-perdóname Katniss, me ha sido difícil el poder enfrentar los flashbacks y tratar de traerte a la vida, aun no me reponía del todo. Yo….. no soportaba tener estos flashbacks….no a tu lado…..no cuando en una ocasión estuve a punto de….-mi llanto aumentaba y me impedía confesarle a Katniss lo que tanto había temido en todo este tiempo, el perderla a causa mía.

Sin esperármelo ella soltó el agarre de nuestras manos y me atrajo hacia ella haciendo que me sentase delante de ella mientras me sujetaba fuertemente estando aun sentada en la base del árbol. Su cálido aroma me embriagaba lo cual hizo que me naciera el poder estar cerca de su rostro, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como los latidos de sus desenfrenado corazón de normalizaban. Ella busca mis manos y las estrecha con las mías, nos quedamos así un largo rato mientras ella se unía a mis desgarrador llanto. No volvería a dejarla sola de nueva cuenta, yo tenía una promesa que cumplir en la cual la palabra "siempre" era la diferencia entre un breve momento con el estigma de una bayas y un tiempo insospechado y sin sentido el cual quería compartir con nadie más que con Katniss.

La situación tan impasible en la que nos encontrábamos nos dio el suficiente tiempo para poder recuperarnos de la impresión de enfrentarnos a la muerte de nueva cuenta. De poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro, después de meses de separación. Podía sentir su aroma, su piel, su presencia junto a la mía. No había mejor sensación que la estar en brazos de esta chica. Sin esperarlo siquiera, el momento desapareció cuando ella se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para levantarme y quedar frente a ella, su hermoso rostro enmarcado por su tan ya conocida trenza había sido alterada imperceptiblemente por un mechón que caía cerca de su sien, la cual acomode sin tapujo alguno. Tantos meses habían pasado sin poder contemplar sus ojos grises, su piel blanquecina que contrastaba con su castaña cabellera.

Sin verlo venir, su mano se poso en mi rostro limpiando cualquier rastro del llanto que había ocasionado la inminente perdida que podrían ocasionar unas Jaulas de Noche. El sendero de sus temblorosos dedos pasó de mis ojos, a mi nariz y después a mis labios, los cuales contemplaba apaciblemente. Sus dedos acariciaban gentilmente mis labios, mientras su otra mano se sujetaba a mi cuello atrayéndome hacia ella, mientras yo posaba mis manos en su cintura para que ella no soltara el agarre, por inercia ella coloco sus aun temblorosas manos sobre mis hombros y me enfrento con la mirada. Pude ver claramente en su mirada gris, pude percatarme como su mirada era diferente, como si me contemplaba fijamente.

Mi corazón se acelero por la cercanía con Katniss, sentí una emoción que me embargaba mientras los dos desaparecíamos el espacio que nos separaba, nuestros parpados se empezaban a cerrar mientras a ella se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que ella hacia me desconcertaba en sobremedida. Me atrajo hacia ella y poso sus labios sobre los míos, sentí que la agonía de no haber probado sus labios se apodera de mí, la atraje más hacia mí, me embriague de su sabor, de su calor, de su suave textura.

No me pude contener, me sentí desintegrar con el roce constante de sus labios, de su sabor y olor impregnado a mí, la sujete y no solté su agarre, acaricie su estrecha espalda, mi manos cobraban vida y la acariciaban insaciablemente recorriendo su espalda hasta cerrarse en su cintura. El fuego me recorría las venas, no lograba tan siquiera componer mi postura, la saciedad de tenerla para mí me impedía pensar en algo más que no sea Katniss. El beso poco a poco nos dejo sin aire lo cual ocasiono que nos separásemos poco a poco uno del otro para tomar aire. Nuestros labios habían dejado te tocarse más nuestros cuerpos fundidos en un fuerte agarre seguían intactos, mientras los desbocados acelerados corazones hacían acto de presencia en este singular ambiente sórdido.

De la nada Katniss empiezo a reír alegremente, sus ojos irradiaban vida y regocijo; lo cual ocasiono que me uniera a ella, los dos reímos sin parar, sin pensarlo dos veces la levante y la hice girar hasta dejarla intempestivamente en el piso sin soltar el agarre para fundirnos nuevamente en un beso. Sus tersos labios se movían al compas de los míos, dejándome saborear su cálido sabor, la ternura que emanaba me dejaba sin aliento, sus caricias, sus roces tan inesperados me sorprendían y me enloquecían. Fundiéndonos en un abrazador beso habíamos comprobado que otro tipo de fuego emanaba de nosotros, uno que aun no llego a comprender, pero que con el tiempo y si ella me lo permitía llegaría a averiguar pronto. De nueva cuenta la falta de aire llego y nos hizo separarnos lentamente, ella por su parte me miraba fijamente y llevo su mano hacia mi rostro, acariciándolo con su dedo pulgar, por ende cuando su mano se detuvo en mi mejilla me recargue en esta para sentir la calidez y cariño por parte de ella.

Sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo empecé a besar la comisura de sus labios, sus atrayentes y suaves labios me hacían embriagarme de una manera diferente a las infinidades de besos que nos dimos en los Juegos, en la Gira de la Victoria y en el Vasallaje. Quería saborear, dejar huella de mis besos, quería dejar un precedente en su piel, el saber que ella sentía aunque sea una milésima de lo que ella me hace sentir me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me deslice hasta su cuello, dejándola sin aliento con cada roce y cada respiración a su paso. No sabía cuánto tiempo podíamos estar así, pero el tiempo que compartíamos era tan preciado y tan único que el agarre que nos tenía fundidos en un abrazo y los besos húmedos y cálidos ocasionaban que me sintiera desfallecer de lo que me provocaba su presencia.

Poco a poco mientras recobrábamos la cordura, nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban y nuestro sonrojo desvanecía nos percatamos del ambiente en que nos encontrábamos antes de que le quitara las Jaulas de Noche. Cuando ella recogió su chaqueta, su arco y carcaj con flechas la enfrente con la mirada.

-Katniss, yo no sé como podre redimir todo el tiempo que me fui, pero ten por seguro que lo hice porque tengo que cumplir mi promesa, de quedarme contigo siempre.-Inesperadamente me vi sujetándola firmemente por brazos y la atraje hacia mí, ella por su parte se aferro a mí y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro- Yo no podría vivir sin ti Katniss, no me dejes por favor.-Mis ojos llorosos vidriosos no dejaban de profesar mi necesidad de protegerla contra todo.

Ella me soltó intempestivamente y poco a poco llevo sus tibias manos a mi rostro, me examino fijamente, parecía percatarse de algo que yo no entendía, parecía que su mirada se entristecía a medida que me enfrentaba con sus grises ojos.

-Peeta…yo no me iba a comer esas bayas….. solo las encontré y las tome…me trajeron tantos recuerdos… tuyos y míos- Poco a poco recobre la cordura, una sensación de alivio se apodero de mi al saber que ella no quería dejar este mundo, que ella solo tenía recuerdos que ambos compartimos de unos Juegos siniestros y macabros que nos marcaron de por vida- Peeta ten por seguro que no te voy a dejar, no esta vez, hemos pasado por tanto para que te deje ir tan fácilmente.

Una sensación de alivio y confort súbitamente me embargaban, ella no quería dejarme, estaba vislumbrando aquella oportunidad que siempre espere….

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios presa de aquella inmensa felicidad que me abrumaba, la atraje nuevamente hacia mi sujetándola por la cintura con la firme promesa de nunca apartarme de ella; ella atisba a descansar sus manos en mis hombros como respuesta. Le respondí:

- Mmmm entonces dime Preciosa ahora que me tienes ¿Que vas hacer conmigo?


	17. Chapter 17

**SIEMPRE**

Ella atino a besarme como respuesta, Katniss, la chica a la cual desde que tengo memoria le entregue mi corazón y conforme pasaron los años le entregue mi vida, era la que ahora estaba a mi lado, la cual me hacía sentir que era una parte importante en su vida.

De regreso a la Aldea de los Vencedores, dado que la noche ha hecho su arribo acompaño a Katniss a su casa para que fuera a descansar, las únicas luces encendidas a tales horas eran la de Haymith, tal vez hizo acopio de unas cuentas botellas de licor de la cocina para celebrar mi regreso tan esperado. Antes de despedirme ella me mira suplicante que no la deje y me quede con ella en su casa. Ante sus suplica accedo fácilmente a su petición y acudo a mi casa a cambiarme y un par de minutos después arribo a su casa, abro cuidadosamente la puerta e ingreso a su hogar; subo las escaleras hasta llegar a su recamara encontrándomela sentada en la cama con su piyama puesta.

Su belleza no ha cambiado a pesar de las cicatrices que cubren su ahora su piel, quemaduras, cortadas, balas y demás que han maltratado su espalda, sus brazos y piernas dejan al descubierto los estragos de nuestras vidas desde que fuimos tributos en nuestros primeros juegos. Esta mujer que esta ante mi me ha demostrado que su fortaleza es más fuerte que cualquier venganza o represalia. Ella que me espera al pie de la cama pareciera que aun es una niña la cual quiere que protejan de las pesadillas, es la misma que ha estado al filo de la muerte varias veces para salvar a su familia y a sus seres queridos, y me incluyo entre ellos.

Me arrodillo ante ella deposito un beso en sus cálidos labios y me recuesto detrás de ella, la atraigo hacia mí, coloco mi brazo bajo su cabeza y rodeo su cintura con mi brazo libre, beso su nuca deseándole buenas noches; nos perdemos en la oscuridad que nos invade, sabiendo que el otro cuida de nuestro sueño.

Unas cuantas semanas después damos por inaugurada la Panadería Mellark, la misma que construyo el padre de mi padre desde los cimientos, sé que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi al verme levantar el negocio familiar, tal vez en algún momento en el futuro mis hijos sigan mi oficio al igual que yo seguí el de mi padre. Cuando pienso en hijos busco la mirada de Katniss como si ella intuyera lo que pienso, se que nuestra relación no tiene una denominación pero ella ahora es parte de mi familia y ella me haría muy feliz que en un futuro no muy lejano me diera la feliz noticia de hacerme el padre de sus hijos. El día de la inauguración la vi infundada en un vestido que Cinna diseño para ella, el rosa pálido la hacía lucir más bella, y ella se había vestido así para la ocasión.

Las sesiones con el Dr Aurelius para con Katniss han sido más regulares y más si yo superviso los progresos que ella ha tenido, dado que su terapia actual es el escribir sobre sus vivencias he accedido a ayudarle a plasmar sus ideas en imágenes que me describe o de las cuales ya tengo conocimiento. En su momento la ayude con el libro de plantas que en su momento inicio el padre de Katniss y creo que el dejar algo que perdure a lo largo de los años como nuestras vivencias nos hará mas fuertes y decididos respecto de las decisiones que tomemos en el futuro. Al principio este proyecto estaba dedicado a las vivencias de Katniss, pero dado que comparte algunas de estas conmigo accedo a ser parte del proyecto, con el tiempo Haymitch se nos une dándonos toda su experiencia como mentor en más de 25 años.

Este proyecto nos ha llevado varios años, en los cuales hemos recolectado recuerdos de nuestra niñez, de cómo oí a Katniss cantar la canción del valle en nuestro primer día de escuela, plasmamos el día que le tire aquellos panes bajo la lluvia, la cabra de Prim durmiendo en su regazo, el dia que Katniss casi intenta ahogar a buttercup, cientos de momentos los hemos plasmado en cada una de las páginas de este libro, también hemos cubierto parte la nuestros recuerdos del Distrito 13, la boda de Annie y Finnick, del nacimiento de su bebe, de las alianzas que tuvimos en la arena, de nuestro entrenamiento como soldados listo para entrar al ataque en tiempos de guerra, de cómo la reconstrucción de Panem se ha visto en cada rincón de cada Distrito. Que incluso hasta una fábrica de medicamentos será construida aquí en el Distrito 12, las minas lo cual nos caracterizaba ha dado paso a una industria poco usual pero fructífera.

Cada recuerdo o memoria hemos tratado de plasmarla en tinta bajo letras y bocetos y dibujos, sellándolas con agua salada para que perduren en el tiempo. Nuestras vivencias buenas y malas están plasmadas como evidencia de que lo que tenemos ahora fue en base a la lucha de un país lleno de personas que quería vivir un cambio drástico, que no querían vivir bajo un gobierno tirano y arcaico que obligaba a ver morir a sus hijos año tras año bajo la coacción de unos juegos instaurados por ellos para su propia diversión. Nos hemos prometido vivir de manera decorosa y en memoria de aquellos que perdieron la vida, y por los cuales nos encontramos ahora aquí, sanos y salvos.

Katniss, Haymitch y yo teníamos trazada nuestra propia rutina, ella cazaba, Haymith criaba gansos en épocas de abstinencia y yo horneaba. Creo que volver a la rutina normal hasta cierto punto lo necesitábamos, pero por otra parte el hecho de empezar de nuevo y sin nuestros seres queridos ha sido bastante duro; hay días en los que Katniss no quiere salir de la cama por estar deprimida, por la muerte de Prim, porque no puede compartir su dolor con su madre y aunque ella no lo diga se que porque también extraña a Gale, su confidente y amigo.

Haymitch no tenía a nadie, ahora nos tiene a Katniss y a mí, su rol de mentor ha cambiado a ser algo parecido a una figura paterna, somos las únicas personas que pudiese considerar familia, los cuales cuidan y velan por él.

Yo por mi parte extraño a mis padre y hermanos, se que aunque yo no era del agrado de mi madre yo la quería por el simple hecho de que lo era; el no tenerlos ha sido difícil sobre todo por el hecho de trabajar en la panadería, hay veces que me imagino a mis hermanos cargando bultos de harina en la parte de la bodega, hay otras ocasiones en las que me imagino a mi padre amasando la masa para preparar bollos. Las pérdidas de nuestros seres queridos han sido lo más doloroso que hemos vivido, es por eso que ahora Katniss y yo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Con el paso de los años decidimos vivir en su casa y dejar la mía para usarla como bodega, claro está que también llego el día en que nos casamos, nos presentamos en el Edificio de Justicia y firmamos el acta de matrimonio, nuestros testigos fueron Sae y Haymitch, la celebración de "El Tostado" fue en casa, Katniss y yo nos arrodillamos frente al fuego de la chimenea y tostamos el pan, desde ese momentos nos sentimos realmente casados. El significado del pan cobro realmente un significado a lo largo del tiempo, ese vínculo nunca se rompió, al contrario se fortaleció.

También llego el día en que pude convencer a Katniss de agrandar nuestra pequeña familia, insistí firmemente por muchos años, hasta que ella accedió al darme la dicha de convenirme el padre. La primera vez que sentimos a nuestra hija en su vientre, fue la sensación más increíble que habíamos sentido, después de haber sido parte de la muerte y destrucción tanto en los Juegos como en la guerra, era la primera vez que traíamos vida a este mundo. La cara de Haymitch al contarle sobre el embarazo de Katniss no tenia precio, se alegro mucho por nosotros e incluso creo haber visto en su rostro alguna lágrima traicionera cuando se lo anunciamos. Su reacción fue abalanzarse hacia nosotros y ser partícipe de la alegría y dicha que este pequeño y ansiado miembro de nuestra familia nos ocasionaba.

Su embarazo aunque esperado la tomo por sorpresa, los cambio físicos y emocionales estaban presentes conforme pasaban los meses, ella pensaba que su vida no cambiaría por el hecho de aumentar de peso unos cuantos kilos, la presencia de aquella pequeña vida que día a día se hacía más presente en su vientre la hizo percatarse de la responsabilidad de una persona; de la presión y obligaciones que acarreaban, pero que compartía a mi lado. Estuve al pendiente de ella en cada instante, no quise que los cambios que sufría por culpa del embarazo la abrumaran y alteraran.

El día del nacimiento de nuestra hija fue uno de los más maravillosos e importantes de nuestras vidas, su cabecita tenía un rastro de pelusa castaña, su cuerpecito era diminuto y se aferraba firmemente a nuestros dedos. Cuando la cargue por primera vez me prometí a mi mismo a cuidarla y amarla, esta bebe que fijaba su mirada azul sobre su padre, ella que había sido tan ansiada y esperada por sus padres, sería una niña feliz y libre. Ella que era una combinación de Katniss y mía, era testigo de lo que su madre y yo ayudamos a construir, podíamos estar tranquilos que ella no tendría el mismo destino que tuvimos al ser tributos, que ella nunca estaría presente y viviría una cosecha mas en Panem.

Un par de años después llego nuestro hijo, un niño regordete de cabello rubio y ojos grises como su madre, los mismos ojos de Katniss había heredado el pequeño que era muy esperado por su hermana mayor. Le emociono mucho el hecho de ser protectora de su hermano menor, cuando ella se lo conto a Katniss no pudo más que llorar al recordar que esa misma relación la tuvo con Prim.

En el transcurso de los años no perdimos contacto con la madre de Katniss, incluso dejo su dolor a un lado cuando nació nuestra hija, el hecho de volver al Distrito 12 le causo una gran alegría a pesar de que nos embargaba los recuerdos de la perdida de Prim. Por otro lado Annie y Johanna se quedaron él en Distrito 4, la primera porque era su hogar y la segunda a ayudar a cuidar del pequeño Finnick puesto que su madre aun estaba perturbada por no tener a Finnick a su lado.

Las preguntas sobre los Juegos del Hambre han llegado, porque en la escuela hablan de eso, a Katniss le preocupa el hecho de no saber cómo manejar este tema con nuestros hijos, yo confío en que comprenderán por lo que hemos pasado desde que fuimos tributos hasta que termino la guerra; que sobrevivimos a lo impensable, que somos parte de un cambio que se espero por 75 años de opresión y miedo; que al fin y al cabo los resultados lo viven el día a día; se que el libro que armamos con los recuerdos y vivencia les ayudara a comprender muchas cosas que no son fácil decirlas con palabras; no nos podrán juzgar porque en su momento se pondrán en nuestro lugar y habrían tomado las mismas decisiones que tomamos en su momento.

También entenderán del porque sus padres están marcados no solo física sino psicológicamente con cicatrices imborrables, que las pesadillas aun nos atormentan, que a pesar de los años aun somos víctimas de las atrocidades que vivimos cuando fuimos adolescentes.

Aun sufro de Flashbacks, no son recurrentes, pero aun siguen presentes, el primero que tuve después de mi regreso al Distrito 12 fue el día de la inauguración de la panadería, cuando sentí que se avecinaba me encerré en la oscuridad del almacén y me aferre a una silla hasta tener los nudillos blancos, cuando la luz se encendió inesperadamente dirigí mi mirada hacia esa dirección para darme cuenta que Katniss se encontraba perpleja ante mi situación. Repentinamente se dirigió a mí y se aferro fuertemente a mi espalda en un abrazo, cuando mi respiración y latidos se normalizaron enfrente su mirada para comprobar que no había peligro presente. Ante mi desconcierto y renuencia a pasar por alguna amenaza la interrogue.

-Tu color preferido… ¿es el verde?-La mire fijamente ante mi confusión.

-Real- Me tome mi tiempo para asimilar el recuerdo no brillante que se me viene a la memoria.

-¿Tu madre actualmente vive en el Distrito cuatro?

-Real

-¿Gale y tu le vendían ardillas a mi padre?

-Real- Todo parecía tener sentido, las afirmaciones coincidían con mis memorias intactas, con aquellos recuerdos a los que me aferre día a día.

Cuando termine mis cuestionamientos me abrazo nuevamente apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y no soltando el agarre, mi mano subió lentamente y caricia su cabello hasta que nos tranquilizamos. A los pocos minutos ella levanto su barbilla y enfrento mi mirada, contemplándome fijamente, vi mi propio reflejo a través de su mirada gris, sonreí levemente me acerque a su oído y le dije:

-Me amas ¿Real o no?

Ella respondió:

-Real.

Desde ese momento me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo puesto que la niña que me había robado el corazón con su canto desde la tierna edad de 5 años peinada con dos trenzas e infundada en un vestido rojo con lunares no solo había cautivado con su melodiosa voz a las aves que pasaban fuera del salón de clases, sino que también me había cautivado a mí a su paso. Ella que a pesar de las desaventuras, tristezas, odio, temor y perdida me había elegido a mí para ser aquel hombre que cuidara de ella, que la llenara de ternura y pan de queso de por vida, ella que con tan solo un "Real" había cautivado y cambiado mi rumbo por siempre.

** "FIN"**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me siguieron desde "CAPITULO 28 EL FINAL INEXISTENTE DE SINSAJO" , de verdad que ese fue el ápice de mi prometedora y cautivadora carrera aficionada como escritora, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo y para con esta historia que quiero mucho. Les agradezco a :**

**alery Mellark, Ane-Potter17, ASUKA02, Bellamybel , Camiibell03, , ConyFarias, cori, damalunaely, Dark Zeldalink, Day Lynn Leery, dulce, ehra21, Elleleeo, ErandiGuz, GrassoSis, iza, Julia, katimon, katniss luz, katyms13, kazuouji, kenigal, magui9999, mariana, mikan-hyuga98 , minafan, Mss Mystery, Nymphaea's, peetamybreadboyh, raqhu, Resa J.E, Riley92, tinyami, Tonks Lunatica, Xime25, XkanakoX, YUE AMARR77, .**

**Agradezco infinitamente a dos chicas que he llegado apreciar muchísimo a Fer y a Cynthia, chicas no saben, compartir un vinculo literario que te lleva a desarrollar una afinidad con otras personas no tiene precio, mil gracias. Y gracias a todos aquellos que de alguna forma u otra han contribuido en este proyecto; recuerden que aun sigo aquí con "DESENCUENTROS" y próximamente en mi nuevo proyecto que publicare en próximo año.**

**Finalmente mis apreciables y lindas lectoras saben que los autores de Fanfiction no tenemos ninguna otra paga más que sus reviews y sus favoritos, de antemano gracias por todo!**

_**RecOrdAr Es fAciL paRa El qUe tiEnE mEmORia... OlviDaR Es diFiCiL paRa El qUe tiEnE cORazÓn**_


End file.
